The Tiny Archer
by tjgrov157
Summary: During a failed mission, Artemis and Wally take part in an unauthorized experiment, with tiny results. In the process, they find out how much they truely mean to each other. Spitfire. Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Doomed Mission**

One day, the Team is tasked with tracking down the whereabouts of a former S.T.A.R. Labs scientist, Dr. Hank Williams. The file stated that he started working for a multibillionaire's private defense firm, before going missing a few weeks later, and that he specialized in matter and energy reduction. After a few hours of searching, Robin finds out that he was taken by the League of Shadows, and that they were holding him in a nearby warehouse in Happy Harbour. Deciding to show some initiative, the Team filed into the bioship, and they attempted to rescue the kidnapped scientist. It did not go well.

After arriving at the warehouse, the Team exits the bioship and splits up. Robin with Aqualad. Superboy and Miss Martian. And Kid Flash with Artemis.

Of course nothing goes as planned.

Turns out, the scientist finished his work, and was disposed of.

Sportsmaster and a Shadows contigent was there to meet them. Basically, it was a trap.

Some how Artemis got separated from the group during the fight, and was knocked unconscious. She woke up tied to a chair, staring down the barrel of a strange device. Sportsmaster approaches her.

"Hello, baby girl," he says tauntingly.

"HI, Dad," she spits. "What are you going to do to me this time?"

Sportsmaster chuckles.

"I ain't gonna do nothing," he tells her. "The good doctor's device will do all the work. It's based of something that Palmer guy designed. I don't know if it will work. But, I believe it will show just how insignificant you and your hero freinds really are."

With that being said, Sportsmaster presses a button and the machine activates. He exits the room, bidding his daughter farewell as she struggles to untie herself. The barrel starts to pulse energetically with yellow light.

Suddenly, Kid Flash enters the room. Before he can say a witty remark, he notices a beam forming inside the barrel.

With the limited time he has, he runs in front of Artemis and tries to sheild her as the beam discharges.

They get hit and black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Rude Awakening**

Artemis wakes up to the sight of what appears to be the Cave's medical wing. But something appears off to her. She just can't place it.

She looks to her right and sees Wally peacefully sleeping in the cot next to her's. When she glances left, she catches sight of Dr. Ray Palmer, in his Atom costume, taking notes on her condition from her monitors. After stirring awake, she starts to pull the wires off of herself. She throws her legs over the side of the cot in order to stand up. The resulting shrieks from the equipment causes Dr. Palmer to jump and turn around to face Artemis.

"Woah, woah, woah!" he exclaims. "You need to lie back down!"

He tries and fails to push her back down into a sitting position. He wanted to explain what happened, but she simply refuses and pushes him out of the way. She makes her way to the door, seeking to exit the room; thinking about how she really hates hospitals. She starts down the corridor toward what she thinks is the living room. She trips over a rock and falls forward catching herself. She looks up to see that the corridor ends abruptly with a large shear cliff. She crawls toward it and looks down.

 _When the hell did this get here?_ She thinks.

She looks up. The sight that greets her is a shocking one.

 _Is that...my room?_

She stares ahead at what appears to be her bed. Except it is the wrong size. For anyone else, it would apear to be a normal bed that is six feet by ten feet, and only a few feet tall. But for her, it appears to be the size of a massive multi-story building. She reels back in fear and unleashes a loud blood-curdling scream.

This breaks Wally out of his nap. He races to the source of the screamA trail of sparks flies behind him from the busted wires attached to his arm.

Dr. Palmer laggs behind him.

Wally is greeted by Artemis jumping toward and embracing him. He seeks out her face. It is stricken with fear, and tears run down her checks. Before he can comment on how wierd this is, he glances beyond her toward the end of the hall. He gasps, for he sees an heavily oversized room.

The Atom runs toward them, and ushers them back to the infirmary. He has them sit down on one of the cots. Artemis still holds Wally in a death grip, but she starts to calm down when Dr. Palmer begins to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Small Problem**

Dr. Palmer starts by explaining what happened to them. He says that they were hit by what was basically a shrink ray, and that they are now about six inches tall. Even with their reduced stature, they still retain the same mass, giving them enhanced strength. He then states some technical, scientific jargan that only he and Wally seem to understand. As they brake off on a tangent, Artemis calms down slightly and lets go of Wally.

Upon feeling her weight shift off his shoulder, Wally looks towards the archer and asks if she is okay.

She responds with nodding yes, but neither Wally or Atom believe her. To avoid further scrutiny, she asks the good doctor what he is doing to help them.

He tells them that they are going to be this way for awhile.

When asked why, he says that the machine was destroyed.

"It either self-destructed or shorted-out and exploded, he says. "Also, since the machine's design was heavily altered to be used as a weapon, I'm not sure if I can undo the changes."

This statement makes Artemis angry.

Very angry.

"So what? We're stuck like this!?" she exclaims with all her fury.

"I am afraid that there is nothing I can do for the time being," The good doctor states sorrowfully.

Artemis scoffs at this. "So your just going to give up then?"

"Of course not! I will be working hard day and night until this problem is solved," he assures. "In the mean time, I would want you two to familiarize yourselves with what will be your new and highly temporary home. This facility has all the amenities of the Cave, since technically it is a miniturzed version of it. There is food, water, electricity, clothing. Basically, anything that you two will need."

He pauses, then asks if they have any other questions.

When they don't respond, he sighs and states, "Alrighty then. Now, I am going to go report to Batman and update him on your condition. He may allow the Team to visit you guys later. I'll be back in a couple of days to run some tests. I'll see you two then."

After saying that, he gets up and leaves. The two heroes sit there in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, a large screen in the corner of the room activates-displaying Batman's face. There is a short pause before he speaks.

"Are you two alright?" He asks calmly. "Do you feel okay?"

"Do I look okay to you!?" Artemis spits back at the Dark Knight.

"For the most part yes. And some discomfort is expected-"

"Discomfort! I am six inches tall and being forced to live in a doll house with this idiot!"

"Hey! Now I'm not too happy about the situation either, but you don't hear me complaining about it!" the idiot exclaims.

They glare and growl at each other until Batman tells them to stop.

"Enough!" Batman orders. "Now you two are going to have to learn how to get along with each other."

The two just scoff and look away from each other.

"In other news," the Batman continues, "your parents and Team have been informed of the situation. Your schools have been informed that you were in a tragic accident and are seeking care at a high tech medical facility in Rhode Island.

"Artemis. Your mother would like to talk with you. I set your phone up for a video chat in your room, for when you have time.

"Your Team will visit you within the next hour. Umm...what...form would you like to see them as?"

"Don't sugar coat it. I...We need to face the reality of the situation," Artemis states.

"Understood. For now, I am going to leave you two to get acquainted with your new surroundings."

After finishing his statement, the screen flickers off-leaving the room in silence.

Wally and Artemis sit on the cot silently for a few seconds. Then Artemis gets up and walks out of the room. Wally quickly catches up to her.

"Hey, Arty! Where ya going?" Wally asks curiously.

"To find my phone," Artemis grunts.

"Why?"

"So I can call my mother. Why, do you want to help? Cause I don't need help. Especially, not from you."

"Fine then! I just thought that you would want to know that I know where it is," Wally says tauntingly, with a proud smirk on his face.

That smirk quickly disappears when Artemis whips around and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, demanding to know where it is.

Wally stutters and shifts uneasily in her grip. "Your not going to like this...but how about I show you where it is?"

She shoves him back and grunts, "Fine! Lead the way, Baywatch."

He guides her to the end of the hall, and he points toward the large black rectangular object on the floor in front of them in her room. Her ACTUAL room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Phoning Home**

After finding a way down to the floor, the two miniturized heroes approach the now oversized cell phone. With Arty's insistence-more like blackmailing-, Wally helps her drag the large black object back to, what they have come accustomed to calling, the 'Doll House', and they lean it up against an exterior wall.

They sigh in relief when the task is over. After catching their breath, Artemis walks over to sit in front of the screen and taps it to activate the phone. She types in her mother's number and pauses. She hesitates to press the green call icon. Wally walks over and sits next to her. He wedges his hand under hers, as a way of comforting her. He says that she can do this. Without any further hesitation, Artemis presses call and selects the video chat option. They wait as the phone dials.

Her mother picks up immediately.

"Hello," she starts, "Artemis is that you?"

"Hi mom," Artemis states uneasily. "I'm just calling to see if you are okay, and ummm to let you know that I'm alright, for the most part."

"Of course I'm fine. Batman has one of his associates looking after me. A fine young man called Luke Fox. He's taking care of me for the time being."

It is then that Artemis's mother notices Wally sitting next to her daughter.

"Speaking of fine young men," Paula states slyly, "who is this fine young fellow?"

Wally smiles while they both try to hide their blushing faces.

"Mom, this is Wally," Artemis states, uncovering her face from her hands. "He got hit, too."

"Yeah, I heard. Can you give me a minute alone to talk to him?"

"Ummm...sure," she says as she gets up and walks a few steps away.

Once she is no longer in sight, Paula becomes extremely strict and gives Wally a piece of her mind.

"Okay Wallace, listen here and listen good. I need you to promise me that you'll never let my daughter come to harm. If I ever...ever find out that you are the cause of that harm-no matter the reason-, I and the rest of my family will ensure that the rest of your short life will be filled with so much pain that you will beg for a death that will never come. Do we understand each other?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Wally states uneasily. He shifts in his seat.

"Good. Now bring my daughter back in, there's something I need to tell her."

Wally speeds off and finds Artemis leaning against a corner of the miniturized facility. She grabs him by the collar and pulls him around to face her.

"What did she tell you?" she demands.

"Nothing!Shejustthreatenemeaboutwhatwouldhappenifanythingbadhappenedtoyou!" Wally exclaims quickly.

"Oh...okay," Artemis states as she releases her grip on the frightened speedster. "Does she..."

"Yeah, she wants to tell you something," Wally interjects.

"Don't ever interrupt me!" she says as she shoves past him, pushing him to the ground.

He gets up and starts walking toward the phone. Halfway there, he can barely hear the conversation, but his heart skips a beat when he sees Artemis get up and shove past him.

Was she crying? Wally thinks, as he runs toward the screen. He hears her mother shouting for her to come back. He asks what's wrong.

Paula looks at him in the eye and says, "There is something you need to know. Something Batman and Atom didn't tell you."

Wally looks at the screen curiously.

"That beam was meant just for her. The machine's settings were adjusted for her exact height and weight. It was meant to make her go beyond the subatomic scale. There would have been no air, no anything there. When you jumped in front of the beam, the machine overloaded trying to compensate, and it exploded. She was...It was..."

Paula tries to continue, but can't due to the tears running down her face.

But Wally finishes for her. "She was supposed to die. It was meant to kill her."

Paula nods yes, in response.

"Why?" the speedster implores.

"As a sick joke by her father. To show her how insignificant she is to the world."

"Her father?" He asks slightly confused. He reflects on the previous mission, then says, "Is he..."

"Sportsmaster? Yes. And her sister is Chesire," she says to a now shocked Wally. "But she isn't like them, and never will be. He didn't understand that. He probably just wanted to teach her a lesson. Please don't hold this against her. She has worked so hard to-"

"Ma'am. Ms. ummm..." Wally starts.

"Nguyen. Paula Nguyen."

"Ms. Nguyen, I promise you that I will never let him hurt her ever again. I will not hold any of this against her. She is the strongest person I know. She will never turn out like them. Even if I have to die trying to save her."

"Now that's a good boy," Paula says confidently. "Now, go find my daughter and tell her that everything will be okay."

"Yes, ma'am," Wally says as the call ends.

He then speeds off to find Artemis, to give her a sense of comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: An Ailing Archer**

Wally searches every square inch of the Doll House. He looks in all the rooms and closets. He stops when he passes the Training Room. He hears the sound of fists hitting a punching bag. He walks through the door, and stops to lean up against the doorframe. He sees that she, like him, is still wearing her costume. He watches her for a little bit before speaking.

"I thought I would find you in here," Wally shouts, startling the rage filled archer.

She pauses before continuing to punch the bag.

Wally continues, "I checked every room. And each time..." He steps closer to her as he speaks. "And each time, my mind told me to just check the Training Room. And now, here I am, talking to a person beating the crap out of a bag of sand...and wanting to know if she is alright."

By this point, they are standing next to each other. There is a short pause.

"I'm guessing that you talked with my mother," Artemis says sternly, as she hits the bag again.

"Yeah," Wally replies, pulling down his cowl.

Another punch. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me a lot of things. For instance-"

"For instance," she interrupts as she punches the bag furiously, "I am the spawn of two known criminals." Punch. "That my dear sister is a professional assassin." Punch. "That I, Artemis *Punch* Lian *Punch* Crock *Punch*, was trained * Punch* since birth *Punch* to kill *Punch* any *Punch* and every *Punch* thing *Punch* that *Punch* I *Punch* see." Punch. "And, that my father, my own father, wanted to actually kill me." She punches the bag repeatedly, and then kicks it so hard that it flies off the chains, hits the back wall, and bursts open-spilling sand onto the floor.

"Artemis...?" Wally asks concerned.

When he hears her sniffle, Wally tries to comfort her. He goes to wrap her in his arms, but she won't have it that way. Instead, she shoves him back and starts to beat him up. She punches him in the face and gut. She twists one of his arms behind his back, and kicks him in the center of his back. He falls to the floor, and rolls over in pain. Artemis jumps on top of him. She pulls back her fist.

Before she can launch the final blow, they lock eyes. Stormy grey meets emerald green. His eyes plead with hers, causing her composure to soften, slightly. She then screeches in anger as her fist slams into the floor next to Wally's head. The floor cracks from the force of the impact.

The next few moments are filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing. The next few after that are filled with the sounds of the archer's sobs.

This catches the speedster off guard. He has never seen her act this way before. She's usually so strong, acting as though she is unbreakable. But now... Right now, Artemis is just staring down at him and sobbing uncontrollably with tears streaking down her face. She's just looks so...broken.

Wally slowly sits up and wraps his arms around her in a comforting hug. Slowly, she hugs him back. He shushes her and rubs her back. He tries to offer some words of comfort.

"Everything is going to be okay, Arty," he says in a hushed voice. "It will all be-"

"No it won't!" Artemis hollers loudly, interrupting the red headed speedster-pushing Wally back. "Everything is not okay!"

The archer stands up and walks over to a dark area in the corner of the room. She faces the wall as she continues to speak.

"Look at me, Wally," she says as she glances in his direction. "Really look at me...and tell what you see!"

Wally gives her a look of confusion as he gets up off the floor. He is about to say something, but Artemis cuts him off.

"I'm six fucking inches tall! I can't even lift my phone, let alone my bow. I can't fight crime like this! Hell! I can't even be an assassin! From my point of veiw, my only competition is a freaking Barbie doll! And my choices are either a red headed dork or G.I. Joe! I am nothing! I am no one! Actually, I am less than no one. My dad was right. I am insignificant."

She leans against and slowly slides down the wall, as she breaks down in tears. Wally walks over to her and kneels in front of her. He cups her chin in his hands and forces her to look at his face.

"That's not what I see," he says in a comforting voice. He then gently pulls back her cowl to reveal her face and continues, "I see a girl that is so strong and brave that she does not let her past nor her family's past define her. I see a girl that is so beautiful, that not even the goddess she is named after can compare. This girl means everything to me. More than the world."

He leans closer to her. Their faces are only a few millimeters apart, when Artemis stops him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Thank you, Wally," the archer says. "That was really beautiful and helpful...what you said...I mean. But this?" She refers to his rejected attempt to kiss her. "I can't do this right now. Okay? Just not right now. Understand?"

"Yeah, okay," Wally responds, slightly downtrodden. "That's fine."

Before either of them can say anything else, the door to Artemis's _real_ room bursts open with the sound of Robin's cackle and a few hushed voices.

"Walllyyyy! Artemmmmiisss!" Robin teases. "Come out, come out where ever you are?"

The Team just groans at the little bird's lack of maturity-Artemis included. Wally just chuckles.

"So, ummm," Wally starts, "Ready to face the music, Harpy?"

"I guess," Artemis grunts as Wally helps her get up off the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Visiting Hours**

Wally and Artemis walk to the end of the corridor. When they walk out they are greeted by the sight of their team members. They appear to be over fifty feet tall. Artemis hesitates, and stops walking. Her face is one of terror and shock. Wally places his hand on her shoulder, comforting her. She starts to walk again. They stop a few feet in front of their teammates, whom are either sitting on the floor or leaning against the bed or wall.

Robin takes a small box out of his utility belt, places it on the floor, and gently shoves it toward the miniture heroes. They slowly approach it. Wally opens it. He finds two miniturized ear pieces and gives one to Artemis. Then, Robin presses his ear and begins to speak.

"Testing! TESTING! One, two, three! Can you hear me down there?" Robin states calmly.

The two small heroes grasp the sides of their skulls and double over in pain, shouting for him to stop shouting.

Robin immediately makes some adjustments to the transmitter on his belt, and says, "Sorry! So sorry! Is that better?"

"Yes," Wally grunts. "Much better. But next time, try whispering first!"

"Again, very sorry for that and I'm sorry that you guys-"

"That what. That we're stuck like this!" Artemis scolds. "We don't need your pity!"

"Artemis, please, I didn't mean it that way," Robin pleads.

"Yeah, Arty," KF says. He places a hand on her shoulder. "You need to calm dow-"

Artemis slaps his hand away. She swings around and punches him in the face. He stumbles back, in shock. She gasps at what she has done. For his nose is bleeding.

"I'm sorry," she tells him quietly. She turns back to the Team as says, "I'm sorry, guys. I thought I could do this...but I can't. I...I need a moment."

She then quickly runs away, with tears in her eyes.

"Wally you're-"

"I know," KF says angrily as he interrupts M'gaan, when she notices him clutching his face. "Sorry. It's just...Rob can I talk to you alone, please?"

"Ummm...sure," Robin says uncertainly.

The Boy Wonder gets up and helps Kaldur usher the others out of the room. He then shoves Kal out the door. He turns around and plops down on the bed.

"So what's on your mind?" Robin says.

"I don't know where to begin," the tiny speedster replies.

"How about the begining?"

So, then, Wally tells Robin everything. From learning about Artemis's past and identity. To her constant dark, downward outlook on everything around her.

Robin doesn't say much. He just tells him to hang in there and be strong for both himself and Artemis. "If there is anything I can do, just let me know," he says.

Wally thinks for a minute, and then says, "Actually, there might be one thing."

Robin grins at the thought of what his best friend is going to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A Sense of Comfort**

Artemis sits up in her bed in the tiny replica of her room at the Cave. The room is mostly empty, considering that she almost never uses the real one at all. The only unique thing about the room is a replica of an _Alice in Wonderland_ poster on the far wall, facing the door.

She can't believe what she just did.

Wally basically just admitted that he has feelings for her, and she just shut him down. Straight up rejected him. Then when he tried to comfort her, she broke his nose.

 _There's no way he'll want you now,_ a dark portion of the archer's mind tells her. _No one will ever want you._

The Tiny Archer presses her back against the wall, drawing her legs toward her-resting her head on her knees. Her face is covered with streaks from her tears. Her pain filled sobs can be heard for miles despite her current stature. She freezes when she hears a knock at her door.

Wally walks down a short corridor to his living quarters, carrying a small box of things he asked Robin to get for him. He stops when he hears the sounds of Artemis's sobs. He sets the box on the floor and walks to her door. He knocks twice and asks to be let in. When she doesn't respond, he pushes the door open, and he enters the room. He quietly walks over to her bed and sits next to her.

Before he can say anything, she speaks first.

"Why?" the archer asks.

Wally looks at her confused.

"Why did you save me?" Artemis clearifies.

Wally thinks for a moment before responding. He says, "Because the Team can't live without you."

She scoffs at the remark, stating, "Yeah right. I'm the most replaceable person on this team. Maybe you guys could've gotten yourselves a _real_ archer."

"It wouldn't be that simple."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Wally spits back with tremendous fury, breaking the archer out of her stupor. "Artemis...I...I can't...live without...you. I think...I think that I might..."

He doesn't finish his statement. Instead, he quickly cups Artemis's face in his hands and pulls her close, until their lips meet. Sparks fly for both of them. At first Artemis was surprised, but she quickly kisses back.

His tongue licks her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She complies and their tongues battle it out, until Wally dominates her mouth. He pushes her down onto the bed and straddles her waist. The whole time, their lips never part; each kiss filled with more passion than the last.

She pulls at the fabric of the top part of his costume. He breaks off the kiss to take it off, then quickly resumes kissing her. She runs her hands all over his back, his abdomen, his chest. Her nails dig into his back as she tries to pull him closer.

He pulls at the hem of her shirt. In response, Artemis flips them over so that she is straddling him, and pulls her crop-top over her head; causing her hair to fall out of its pony tail. Their kisses continue. Each one filled with more passion and energy than the last.

The speedster runs his hands all over the archer's back. He unclips the back of her bra and tosses it to the side. It lands on the floor. Wally then retakes control of the situation, by flipping themselves back over so that he is on top of her. Theirs lips never parting. Eventually, this love-fest ends, after nearly half an hour. They lay on the bed cuddling with each other in a peaceful slumber.

They remain that way for the rest of the night; each hoping that the other will never let go.

But, of course, all good things must come to an end. And Love is no exception.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Next Morning**

Artemis stirs in her sleep. She feels something holding her down. She opens her eyes to find that Wally's arms are strung across her otherwise bare chest and waist. She lifts the covers slightly and is relieved at the sight of both of them wearing pants. She then tries to lift Wally's arm off of her waist without waking him. She fails.

Wally wakes up to the feeling of someone tugging on his arm. He blinks open his eyes and is slightly surprised to see Artemis trying to sneak out of the bed. He stops her by pulling her closer and nuzzling into her neck, saying:

"Mornin' beautiful."

Artemis just grunts in reply. She pulls up the blanket to cover her bare chest, then pushes Wally to the farside of the bad and says, "Get off of me, Baywatch!"

"Really?" He chuckles. "I believe it was you that couldn't keep your hands off me last night."

"Ughhh!" She groans, hiding her face in her hands. "Don't you have a fridge to empty or something?"

"Well now that you mention it," he starts, "We haven't eaten in nearly two days."

"Well then go to the kitchen, while I get dressed," Artemis orders.

Wally chuckles to himself as he complies. "Whatever."

After he exits the room, Artemis gets out of her bed. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out a bra and a tight fitting sweater. She promptly puts them on. She considers changing het pants, but decides against it for some unknown reason. Once fully clothed, she looks in the mirror and straightens up her hair and appearance; placing her hair back into its normal pony tail. She then exits her new room and heads to the kitchen.

Once she gets there, she sees Wally hunched over and digging through the fridge. She also sees the whelmingly over-sized pile of food and food stuffs on the counter behind him.

"Don't you think that's enough?" The archer complains, as she procedes to make herself a sandwich from the table's contents.

Wally pokes his head out from behind the pile. "Oh please, this couldn't last me five minutes. Besides, I'm starving, since I didn't eat yesterday."

"That's true," Artemis retorts. "I never knew you could go more than five minutes without food."

"That's because I had a different kind of hunger last night," Wally says with a smirk, as he turns around to make himself a sandwich or ten.

At this point, Artemis looks up to glare at him and makes a small revelation: Wally isn't wearing a shirt. She quickly tries to hide her blushing face in order to keep her eyes off his toned and muscular chest and abs. But she keeps staring at him, dreamy-eyed.

Seeing her non-stop staring, the speedster quickly asks her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just fine," the archer states, snapping back to reality.

"Enjoying the view, I see," Wally taunts, causing Artemis to hide her blushing face. "I think my hair has some competition."

For that, Artemis punches him in the shoulder.

He groans in pain and states, "You know I don't get you."

In response, Artemis just stares at him confused, quirking a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Take yesterday for instance. One minute, your punching and screaming at me. And the next, you're kissing me. Either way you take my breathe away."

"Well that's good to know," the archer flirts.

"Yeah. It's good and all, but I'm concerned. In the past twenty-four hours, you have displayed more emotion than in the entire time you spent with the Team."

"So," Artemis says unconcerned. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just...what I'm trying to say is...is if ever you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you. Okay?"

"Okay," she responds fulheartedly.

He smiles at her, causing her to smile back.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to finish my sandwich," she says taking a large bite.

"For once, I agree with you," he replies.

He takes a bite so large that he swallows half the sandwich is less than a few seconds. The sight of this causes Artemis to break out in laughter. This causes him to smile once more. For that was the most beautifulest sound he has ever heard.

After nearly an hour, half of the fridge's contents are consumed; mostly by Wally. They soon clean up the mess, and then Wally mentions something about the previous night.

"So last night, I was looking for your room..." He disappears and returns in a flash; this time holding a box and wearing a shirt. "...and I was going to show you this in order to cheer you up."

He sits down on the couch in the adjoining living room. Artemis sits down next to him. He opens the box and pulls out a bow and a quiver loaded with different types of arrows.

The sight of the bow leaves the archer starstruck. It appears to be an exact replica of her bow. She grabs it and the quiver out of his hands and looks them over in amazement. A smile graces her face as tears of joy streak down it. She then quickly-with speed that would impress any speedster-hugs Wally, thanking him for the gift.

"It's actually from Robin, but I gave him the idea," Wally states as he warmly accepts her embrace. When she pulls back, he says, "Rob said that if there is ever anything that we need, he can get it for us."

"Okay. So what did he get you?" Artemis inquires.

Wally then reaches into the box and pulls out an Xbox and two controllers.

"Wanna play?" he asks cheerfully.

"You're going down, Baywatch. D-O-W-N. Down!" Artemis replies playfully.

"Oh. Game on!"

The game system is then quickly connected to the big screen T.V. in front of them. Artemis quickly snatches the controller out of Wally's hand, when offered. They play games for the next several hours, only stopping to releave themselves or to get a snack or drink.

After nearly seven hours straight of gaming, Wally has had enough of this. Artemis has beaten him each and every time, at every game they play. He is so frustrated that, after the last game, he takes her controller and throws it across the room.

"What was that for?" Artemis shouts angrily.

"Why do you keep beating me?" Wally replies, full of frustration.

"Maybe because I'm better than you?"

"No you're not! Well, atleast you aren't supposed to be."

She turns to face Wally.

"Looks like some one needs to step up their game," she says flirtatiously.

He turns to face her, ready to lay down some insults. That is until he notices her tone and looks into her stormy grey eyes.

"Well, I think I know how," Wally says in a calmingly, yet taunting, manner.

"How to what?" Artemis says, while lost in his emerald green eyes.

"Step up my game," he replies inching closer to her.

"How are you going to do that, exactly?"

"Like this," Wally says as he quickly closes the gap between them.

His lips lock with hers and he raps his arm around her back and places his other hand behind her head, tilting her back towards the opposite end of the couch. He feels her muscles relax as she melts into the kiss, and retense as she kisses back. After a few minutes, they break apart; gasping for breathe.

"We can't keep doing this," Artemis says. She pulls away from Wally and starts to walk away.

He stops her and says, "Why not? This is something I could get used to."

She sighs. "I just don't want you to get too close to me."

"Why not?" he asks slightly worried and slightly confused.

"Because bad things happen to those that get too close to me. Really bad things. And I don't want anything like that to happen to you," she says as tears start to run down her face.

"Artemis," Wally says comfortingly. "Artemis, look at me."

He stands up and holds her face in his hands.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to us."

"You don't know that!" she quickly snaps, backing away.

"It's not going to happen, because I won't let it happen."

"I...I need some time alone. Okay?" Artemis says sincerely.

"Okay. Sure," he replies solemnly. "I'll be in my room. If you need anything, just holler."

At that, they enter the hallway and go their separate ways. Artemis to her room. Wally to his. After entering her room, Artemis plops down on her bed. She soon falls asleep and starts to dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Nightmare**

After a few minutes of laying on his bed, Wally drifts off to sleep. He has a wonderful dream. Artemis and him are walking through a forest, and she is laughing at something he said. The dream is cut short when he hears a fear and pain filled shriek.

"NOOOOOOO!" the voice cries.

He instantly wakes up. He recognizes that voice.

"Artemis!" He exclaims.

He superspeeds to her room in a instant. Ignoring curtousy, he forces her door open. The sight that greets him makes his heart skip several beats. He sees Artemis tossing and turning irradically, and shouting incoherently. He is broken out of his shock filled trance when she shouts his name at the top of her lungs.

Wally quickly runs over to her bed, and he starts to shake her-in an attempt to wake her.

"Artemis! Artemis! Wake up!" he shouts frantically.

Hearing his voice, Artemis's eyes shoot open. She then embraces him; gripping him with all her might.

"You're okay now, Artemis," Wally says in a soft comforting voice. "Everything is okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe now. Okay?"

She just hides her face in his chest-sobbing intensely.

"Don't leave me!" she exclaims.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replies, kissing her forehead to comfort her.

She lets go of him and lays back down. Wally snuggles in right next to her. After a few seconds, Wally opens his mouth and says,

"What was it about? The nightmare, I mean."

She stares at him; tears in her eyes.

"It's okay," he stutters. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's perfectly fine if you don-"

"No, Wally," she interjects. "I don't want to...but I need to. Like you were saying earlier, I can't keep everything bottled up forever."

He nods in agreement, and he patiently waits for her to speak.

She sighs and begins by stating, "It's one I've been having for a while, ever since I joined the Team. It starts like any other day. I'm at the Cave with the Team. But this time it's different. This time we're celebrating me and you returning to normal. Everyone is happy. But then the moment is interupted by my father and sister. Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

"They blow a hole in the wall and shove their way into the room. They quickly take out the zeta tubes, leaving us with only one option: to fight them. And we do. And one by one we fall. First, Superboy is stabbed with kryptonite. Miss Martian is taken out with my sister's sword as she tries to help him. Aqualad and Robin are taken out some how. I never see how, they just are. I think my dad finished them off, while you try to take out my sister.

"I force my dad into a corner, but he pushes me out of the way. He throws a javeline at you. You're too occupied with my sister that you don't notice it. I shout your name, and everything slows down. You turn to face me and are stabbed in the chest by the javeline. You fall.

"I stop what I'm doing and run to you. As I do, the closer I get the smaller I get. I drop my bow and quiver, for they get too big to carry. By the time I reach you, I'm less than an inch tall. Your face turns to see me. You use a finger to wipe my tears. You try to say something, but are cut off by my father dealing a death blow to your heart. I punch and kick your face to make you wake up. But you never do.

"Then my father walks over. He calls me pathetic and weak for my attachments. Says that I only bring pain and suffering to everyone I get close to. He says that it's all my fault. ...its my fault that you died."

There is a short pause. The silence is deafening. It is broken when Artemis says,

"You know it's true. What he said. I push people away, because I know I'll only bring them pain and suffering."

Wally can't believe what he is hearing. He tries to tell her that she is wrong, but she continues talking before he can speak.

"Take you for example," she says. "All we've ever done is fight and insult each other. Without me, your other friend, Red Arrow, would be here, and you would be having fun instead of continuously fighting with me. Without me, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well," Wally starts, "you aren't wrong there. But if you never joined the Team, it would be worse. You wouldn't be here surrounded by friends and those that care about you. No, you would be some where alone and hated. If you didn't join us, then we wouldn't be talking right now. You'd be-"

"I'd be dead!" the archer exclaims. "But atleast I wouldn't be able to cause anyone anymore pain!"

"You don't mean that!"

"So what if I do!?"

Wally is at a loss for words. She just pushes him away and rolls over to face away from him.

"You don't want to do that to anyone. To your mother. To the Team. To me!" the speedster pleads.

"What about you!?" she exclaims. "You hate me, and can't stand the sight of me!"

"Artemis look at me!" he orders.

She does just that. She rolls back over to face him. Tears streaming down her face.

"Artemis... I...I don't hate you. I like you. I care about you. Alot, actually. If anything were to happen to you, I don't think I could live with myself. If you go, I go. Artemis...I love you. Ain't nothing going to change that."

"That's good," the archer says calmly. "Because I love you, too."

After hearing that, the speedster leans in closer and kisses the archer passionately, and she kisses back. They fall asleep embracing each other, like the night before. This time, Artemis has a pleasant dream. In this dream, she is surrounded by everyone she loves, and they love her back.

Especially...Wally.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I am thinking about separating this chapter into several different ones. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Ten: A Long Week**

It's been nearly four days since the small couple declared their love for each other. Nothing has changed for them, though.

The rest of the Team left on missions. They visited once, but this time they went into the Doll House. Zatanna helped them with that. They watched a movie in the living room, and fell asleep snuggled up with the ones they hold dear.

Dr. Palmer stopped by the day after and ran some tests and took blood samples. The results were promising, but nothing changed.

On the next day, Robin left them some more trinkets: a pair of motorcycles, and some games and movies to keep them busy. M'gann bought them some clothes. Artemis didn't really appreciate being forced to wear doll clothes. Her demeanor lightened, slightly, when KF showed her the Artemis action figure.

"They only had one in stock," M'gann had said.

But she still hated the fact that it was just a Barbie Doll wearing her uniform.

On the next day the Team got a new member. Raquel Erving A.K.A. Rocket. Robin explained that Raquel was looking to join for awhile now, and that the couple was in no way being replaced.

"Besides," Artemis asks disgruntedly, "What can she do that I can't?"

In response, Raquel formed a blue bubble around the tiny archer. She then proceeded to lift Artemis off the counter and fly here around the group. She immediately put her down when Artemis started to have a panic attack. It took Wally nearly an hour to calm her down. All the while, Raquel was apologizing profusely.

The couple went exploring the next day. Wally had them sneak into the kitchen to make a giant sandwich. M'gann helped him with that as Artemis just watched. She still can't believe that he ate half of it. He got sick later, though, and entered a short food coma.

Since they were laying so close to each other in her bed, Artemis-through some unknown drive to do so-leaned forward and kissed Wally's lips passionately. He returned the gesture with ten times as much passion and energy...


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: To those that are following this story:**_

 _ **I am just posting a bunch of chapters today. This was a story that I was working on for awhile, and I will continue to work on it until it is completed.**_

 **Chapter Eleven: A Good Day**

The tiny couple wakes up to the happy sight of embracing each other, for the sixth time this week. Wally kisses Artemis's forehead, gently.

"Good morning, my beautiful spitfire," he whispers cheerfully.

"Morning, Baywatch," she replies groggily.

They slowly get out of the bed and get dressed; not minding the sight of each other's half-naked, shirtless bodies.

They go to the kitchen to get some food. They see a note and a box on the counter. It is addressed to Artemis. Artemis opens the box while Wally prepares breakfast. She finds two crossbows and some grappling arrows inside. She picks up the note and reads it.

 _Dear Artemis,_

 _The Team and I are out on a mission. We'll be gone for the next few days. Found these while...washing your costume. Thought you might need them. Brought them in while restocking the fridge._

 _Be safe._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Robin_

 _P.S.: Tell your boyfriend to stop eating everything. This is the third restock in two days!_

Wally walks over with three plates overflowing with food, as Artemis finishes the note. He sets one in front of her.

"So who's the mystery box from?" Wally says, playfully pecking Artemis on the cheek.

"Robin," she replies. "The note said everyone will be gone for a few days. Oh, and that you should slow down on the eating."

"Why's that?"

"Seriously!?" she exclaims. "They had to restock three times in the past two days! We don't know how long we're going to be like this. It's already been a week!"

"Okay Okay. I'll slow down on the eating," he replies sincerely, while working on his second plate of food.

"It's not just that," the archer continues. "Wally ... I'm scared."

The speedster stops eating and looks at her worriedly.

"I'm scared that they won't be able to change us back. I'm scared that we'll be stuck like this... forever."

At this piont, Wally walks over to her and hugs her reassuringly.

"I'm scared, too," he says.

They remain embraced for a few minutes. Then, Wally says,

"How about we do something to cheer you up?"

"Like what?"

"Well, umm we could go exploring again."

Artemis glares daggers at him. "You know I never liked it last time."

"Come on!" he implores. "It'll be fun! Besides, you said it yourself that we might be stuck like this forever. So, we might as well get used to it."

"Well," Artemis contemplates. "We really can't stay couped up in this doll house forever."

"Soooo," Wally presses, hoping for the best.

"Ugghh. Fine. I'll go!"

"Yes!"

"But only so that you don't hurt yourself."

"Don't worry I'll be careful," he taunts.

Artemis just scoffs as they resume eating their breakfast.

After eating, Kid Flash leads Artemis to the garage. He suggested that they take the bikes this time. They mount up and race out of the tiny garage. They race through the cave. They pass by the couch and kitchen counter. They skid close to pool. They do doughnuts in the hangar. They have a great time.

They even manage to use the bikes' grappling feature to climb into Artemis's bed. They cuddle up on one of the massive pillows. They start kissing and making out.

But before they can get too carried away, the Cave's computer announces the arrival of an unexpected guest...or two.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Guests**

" _Recognized_

 _Red Arrow B-0-6_

 _Guest A-0-3"_

The computer chimes loudly.

Pushing Wally off of herself, Artemis quickly grabs one of her crossbows from her ankle holster.

"We need to hide! NOW!" she exclaims.

Wally suggests the vents, and, without a second thought, Artemis complies by loading a grappling arrow. She aims for the vent plate on the ceiling, toward the center of the room, and fires. The arrow hooks on it, and the line goes taunt. She grabs onto Wally. He kisses her cheek.

"For luck," he says.

She presses a button, and they zip and swing their way up to the grate. They squeeze through the tight gaps and climb into the vent. And not a moment too soon. For as they peer through the grate they are greated by the sight of two people entering Artemis's room. One is Red Arrow. The other is...Cheshire?

"Is that?" Wally starts.

"Quiet, Kid Idiot. I'm trying to listen," Artemis scolds.

"Alright Red. Now that we're here," Cheshire teases, "what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing much," Red Arrow responds cheekily. "Just something fun."

"I bet," the cat taunts. "Are you sure no one is here?"

"Yeah, just us," the ex-prodige reassures. "The Team is out on a mission for a few days, and the League almost never stops by. Besides I put the cameras on a loop. No one will even know we were here."

"That's good," Cheshire teases from behind her mask. "Cause no one should find out about what we do here, tonight."

She lifts her mask, and they share a passionate kiss. When they break, Cheshire places a finger on Red Arrow's chest, pushing him away.

"How about you freshen up first," she says, with a grin fit for the Cheshire Cat.

Red smirks wantingly as he exits the room. "Be back in a moment."

After Roy leaves, Jade readjusts her mask and looks around the room.

She takes the bikes off the bed and sets them on the desk. She notices that they are extremely detailed in appearance. They look almost real; as if someone built a pair of high performance motorcycles and then miniturized them. It is then that she notices the Doll House; it is just as detailed.

 _Strange,_ she thinks. _Artemis would never play with dolls._

She then remembers how detailed the bikes and the House appeared. Almost as if it all were built for a tiny person

"Curiouser and curiouser, Alice. What have you been up to?" she says to herself.

Meanwhile, in the vents high above the room, the doll-size Artemis is trying to calm a very anxious speedster.

"Wally! Stop moving!" the archer implores. "You're going to get us discovered!"

"I'm s-sorry," he says shakily. "B-but an-anxiety ma-makes m-me ji-jit-jittery."

He raises one of his hands. He sees that it is vibrating uncontrollably. It stops when Artemis grabs it. She tells him to remain calm, and to back off of the grate slowly. He nods in approval. He let's go of her hand and backs off of the grate, slowly. Artemis follows him. But after he gets firm footing on the ventilation shaft, the impossible happens.

Preceded by a series of groans, the vent cover gives way on the one side. Artemis screams as she falls. Wally lunges for her, but he's too slow. Instead, he hears the sound of metal piercing metal. Looking up, he sees a grappling arrow lodged in the ceiling. He breathes a sigh of relief. But that is short lived as he realizes that the winch has jammed. He looks down to see that the blonde archer is dangling what appears to be hundreds of feet off the ground. Her face is a look of pure terror.

She pulls on the cable, in an attempt to unjam the winch. But that just pulls the arrow out of the vent ceiling. This time, Wally is much faster. He snatches the arrow mid-fall, and he grips it with both hands. He pulls with all his might, but the cable snags on the edge of the vent and doesn't move. The vent cover gives up it's last grip on the ceiling, and it plummets to the floor below. It barely misses the suspended archer.

 _What was that?_ Cheshire thinks after she hears a soft crash and a muffled scream.

She starts to look around the room when she hears a second crashing sound. She sees the vent cover laying on the floor, and looks back up. What she sees next, she can't comprehend.

She sees what appears to be a miniature person suspended by a string and dangling from the ceiling. She locks eyes with the small figure.

 _Is that...?,_ Cheshire thinks. _I-It can't be..._

She removes her mask, slowly, and let's it fall to the floor as she stares at the small figure in front of her.

"Oh my God! Alice?" the cat whispers shocked and weak-catching the archer's attention. "Is that...?"

"It's me, Cat," Artemis replies. "It's really me."

For a few seconds, the Cat just stares at the tiny archer literally dangling in front of her face.

"Do you mind giving me a hand here?" Artemis shouts at her 'big' sister-who just stares at her tiny form in shock. "My arms are getting tired, and I'm not sure that I will survive this fall," she pleads.

Cheshire then snaps out of her shock filled trance. She outstretches her hands, cupping them underneath her sister. Artemis lets go of the crossbow, and gently drops into Cheshire's hands. Cheshire walks over to the bed and gently sits down. Her face is a look of pure shock and amazement. She places her hands on her lap.

"I heard rumors," Cheshire starts. "About an accident. But I never believed them. By God Artemis! Who did this to you!?"

"Take a guess, Jade," Artemis replies disgruntedly.

"Father," Jade spits back venomously.

Artemis just sighs and nods to confirm her sister's suspicions.

"That bastard!" Jade scolds. "I'll make him pay!"

"Nooo!" Artemis shouts back. "He's mine! We do it together or not at all!"

"Sounds good to me."

There is a brief pause.

"So...where's the other guy?" the Cat taunts.

Artemis turns her head away and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. What other guy?" The tiny archers states defensively.

"Come on, now. I doubt your hero friends would leave you all alone like this. Not that you can't take care of yourself. And besides...the rumors said that two heroes were affected."

"He's in the vent," Arty sighs. "Probably thinking that I fell to my death."

"Of course," Jade says.

Jade gets up and carries Artemis over to the desk on the far side of the room. She sets her sister down, and she pulls out the chair so that it is underneath the vent. She walks back to the desk and picks up Artemis.

"A little warning next time!" the archer exclaims, not appreciating that she is being man-handled like a doll.

"Sorry," Jade apologizes, relaxing her grip on the archer. She opens her hand so that Arty can sit in it. "I just thought...that...maybe he would like to see a familar face first."

Jade climbs on top of the chair, crouching down in order to not bump her head on the ceiling. She raises the hand holding Artemis up into the vent.

Upon feeling all tension be released by the cable, Kid Flash thought the worst. But when he saw Artemis rise back up into the vent and step off of a giant hand, he didn't think twice about lunging towards her and giving her a strong hug. He smothers her face with kisses. Artemis tries to reassure him-telling him the she is okay-, but he interrupts her with an extremely passionate kiss on her lips. The archer's eyes go wide then flutter shut. Her muscles relax as her heart melts. She lets out a sigh of contentment; just loving the tingly feeling his kisses give her. She grabs the sides of his face, slipping her hands into his fiery red hair-pulling him closer as he presses her into his chest with his hand on her back. For the two lovers, it's almost as if time had stopped-even if just for a moment. But the moment is rudely interrupted by a certain cat.

"Aawwwwee! You two are so cute together," the Cheshire Cat taunts.

The two break apart. Artemis sees Wally's face; it's one of both shock, terror, and amazement.

"Sooo," the speedster starts, chuckling nervously. "Who's this pretty face?"

Artemis punches Wally's shoulder, causing her sister to giggle.

"Wal-I mean-Kid Flash this is my sister. Jade," Artemis says confidently. "You know her as-"

"Cheshire," he states calmly. "Nice to meet you."

"Enchanted," the cat teases. She locks eyes with the tiny speedster. "Those eyes, their so...dreamy."

"You don't look too bad yourself," he replies halfmindly, earning another slap to the back of his head.

"Meee-owww," Jade teases.

"Now if you two are done flirting-" Arty scolds.

"I was not flirting!" they both exclaim.

Artemis glares daggers at both of them-mostly Wally-as she says, "Ugghhh! If you two don't mind, I would not like to spend the rest my night couped in a dust filled vent!"

Once they are all in agreement, Jade croutches back down and raises her hands so that they can climb onto them. She then steps off the chair. She nearly stumbles when she hears a voice behind her.

"Hey Jade," Roy says nonchalantly. "What you got there?"

She takes a breathe and speaks. "Well, I found some eavesdroppers in the vent."

She turns around as he steps forward; curious as to who they are, he asks, "Who?"

She raises her hands so that the occupants are visible to him. "Take a look for yourself."

Confused, he looks down at her hands and gasps, "Artemis!...Wally!?"

"Hey Roy!" Wally shouts happily at his friend.

Roy starts to feel light headed, and he begins to stutter incoherently.

"Red?" Jade asks concerned, as her boyfriend turns six different shades of pale.

"Is he okay?" Artemis asks her sister. She doesn't get a response.

Red Arrow opens his mouth to reassure the group. But before he can say anything, his face is kissing the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Ruined Plans Revealed**

"D*** it!" Jade exclaims angrily.

Before doing anything else, she quickly places the diminutive couple on the bed beside her. She then rushes over to see if Roy is still alive, let alone breathing.

"Well...looks like my plans are ruined," Jade says bluntly.

"Oh yeah," Artemis snaps at her sister. "And what kind of plans were they?"

"Well...ummm..uhhh," Jade stutters. "We were going to...well...you know."

"Going to what?"

"You know?"

"OH MY GOD!" Artemis exclaims as she realizes what her sister is getting at. "You were going to do that!? With him!? Here!? In my room!?"

"Well now that you mention it," Jade states plainly, "it might not have been the best of plans."

"Ya Think!"

An argument breaks out, and some how Wally got involved, by referring to his relationship with Artemis; and wanting to do the same thing. As the three are arguing, none of them notice as Roy starts to pick himself up off the floor.

He looks toward the bed, his vision blurred, and says, "Hey Jade...why are you arguing with a couple of dolls?"

Silence falls over the room.

It is interrupted when, furious at his comment, Artemis spits back, "You did not just call me a doll!"

Roy's vision clears, and he sees who he is insulting.

He knows he shouldn't, but he says this anyway, "What are you going to do about it?"

Upon hearing that, Artemis just goes off.

"Can a doll do this!?" she shouts with tremendous fury.

She grabs her preloaded crossbow from her ankle holster, and fires it at Roy. A grappling arrow lodges in his shoulder. She uses the line to swing around his neck several times and dangles behind his back to choke him; only letting go when he begins to topple over, and to avoid being squished. As he struggles to unwrap the cord, Artemis pulls out a spare arrow and runs toward his face. She holds the blade of the arrow above his right eye, and she screams her lungs out. Realizing what she is about to do, despite the constant pleading of her sister and boyfriend, she lunges the arrow at his closed eye. But instead of piercing flesh, the arrow is shoved through the floor instead.

Roy reopens his eyes and blinks a few times. He hears a muffled sobbing. He turns his face toward the sound and stares at Artemis.

She is slouched over, gripping the arrow for support. She is sobbing uncontrollably.

Roy is dumbfounded. He stares at her for a few seconds, before using a finger to lift her chin.

"Hey," he says, trying to be sincere. "It's okay. I was out of line. I'm sorry. Okay. I'm-"

"Stop saying sorry!" the tiny, blonde archer exclaims. "I'm tired of people saying sorry. I don't want pity! I...I..."

At this point, Wally slides down the quilt and runs over to comfort her. But she pushes past him, and runs toward Jade. She wraps her arms around her sister's ankle.

"Cat?" Artemis says weakly, staring up a her sister with tear filled eyes.

Jade just stares at her _little_ sister in shock. For Jade hasn't seen her sister act so...vulnerable...in years. Not since... Not since the day Jade left her family behind. Or at least Artemis thought Jade did.

"Could you boys give us a moment?" Jade asks solemnly and softly.

The boys share a look.

"Umm sure," Wally says nervously. "Hey Roy, how about I help you patch up your arm?"

"Okay," Roy replies bluntly.

They walk out of the room, and Roy gently closes the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Sisters**

Jade kneels down in front of Artemis.

"Cat?" the small archer sobs.

"I'm here Alice," Jade replies comfortingly. "I'm here for you. It's okay."

She uses her index finger to stroke her sister's back comfortingly.

"It's not okay, Jade," Artemis sobs. "You don't know what he tried to do!"

"Tell me then," Jade implores. "Tell me what happened."

Artemis wipes her tears and calms herself as she prepares to tell her sister the truth behind the rumors.

"Dad kidnapped a scientist and forced him to make a weapon. He offed the guy after he finished his work and lored the Team into a trap. He tied me to a chair and called me insignificant. He pressed a button and ran. The machine activated and fired. The beam was meant just for me. It was supposed to make me small...er...than this."

"How so?"

"Subatomic. There would be no food...No air...No...anything...He...He wanted to kill me Cat! He...He wan-."

The tiny archer breaks down once more. This time trying to hug Jade's wrist.

"That's not all of it," Jade states calmly trying to hide her fury. "What about Flash Boy? How did he get this way?"

"Well," Arty says while wiping her tears. "Right before the device fired, Wally sped into the room. Despite being the idiot he always is, he knew something was wrong. When the beam discharged, he jumped on top of me...shielded me. The machine was set for my exact height and weight, and, thus, it couldn't compensate for two different masses. It overloaded and exploded. Possibly taking away any chance I had of returning to normal."

Artemis stares at the ground quietly for a moment. She then turns her head up to face her sister.

"I don't know if I can do this Cat," she says weakly as tears flow down her cheeks.

"Of course you can, Alice," Jade says reassuringly. "You're strong. You can do anything. Believe me. Your friends are looking for a cure right now. If they don't find it, you still have Wallace. And that boy is crazy for you. Like how Roy is for me."

Artemis can't help but laugh at that last comment. Not a sarcastic laugh. A genuine, full-hearted laugh. Her sister looks at her like she's crazy.

"Look at us," she says giggling. "My world is virtually ending, and we're sitting here talking about crushes like a bunch of school girls."

"Yeah. You're right," Jade replies smiling. "We are acting like a couple of school girls."

They share a laugh. After a while, Artemis gets quiet and gives her sister a sad look.

"Are you sure They are looking for a way to fix this?" the archer asks concerned.

"Of course they are," Jade replies reassuringly. "If there's anything you heroes do, it's that you stick together during a crisis, and you help each other. The same can't be said for assassins. No one would have jumped in front of that beam for me."

"Not even Roy?" Artemis teases, smirking slightly.

"Maybe him," Jade replies averting her gaze flirtatiously.

They laugh for a moment. But then it's gone.

"This is nice and all," Artemis says, "but I know you're just going to leave and disappear again. Nothing ever lasts with you. You know. Every girl for herself...Right?"

Jade looks down sadly. She places her sister on the bed and lifts Artemis's chin so that she can see her face.

"I'm trying something different now," Jade says kindly.

"Yeah," Arty replies, smirking at her sister. "Guess you are."

There is as moment of comforting silence as the two sisters smile at each other.

"So you and Red Arrow, huh. When did that happen?" Artemis asks, smirking.

"Taipei, I think," Jade says nonchalantly. "So you and Kid Flash, huh. When did _that_ happen?"

"Ugghh," Artemis groans, regretting that she asked the question in the first place. "About a week ago, when this all started. But I think we had feelings for each other before then...maybe since the day we met, when I joined the Team. All I know now is...that I can't live without him, and vice versa."

"So," Jade starts. "How is he in bed?"

"Don't know. Haven't...really...gotten that far," Artemis replies, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Wait. You're trying to tell me that you have been trapped alone with a hot guy for nearly a week, and the two of you haven't done it yet?"

"Well...yeah. Why?" Artemis replies questioningly while quirking a brow.

"Not judging. But...have you at least thought about it?"

"Yeah..."

"And...?"

The archer grimaced at her sister. "What about you and Roy?"

"Yeah. What about us?" Cheshire says defensively.

"Have you...?"

"Oh several times. In fact, we were going to do that here."

"Eew. Just...eew."

"Speaking of the boys. What do you think they're up to?"

"If I were to guess, Wally has probably persuaded Roy to make him a giant sandwich...or two. If there is anything that boy loves more than me, it's food."

"You're right about that," a loud, gruffy male voice declares, as the door to the room swings open.

The voice belongs to Roy, who is carrying a slightly ill Wally in his hands. Artemis can hear him groaning and sees him clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong with him?" Artemis asks bluntly.

"Like you said, giant sandwich," Roy replies just as blunt as he sets the ill-looking speedster on the bed next to Artemis.

"How much did you eat this time?" she asks Wally, slightly annoyed.

"A little more than half," he replies, gagging. He passes out, entering a food coma that Artemis can't wake him from.

"Well...my plans are ruined, what now?" the archer says looking up at the two colossal figures in front of her.

Before anyone can say anything, another unexpected thing happens. One that will make this night take a turn for the worst.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Mentors**

 _"Recognized._

 _Green Arrow 0-5_

 _Flash 0-4"_

The computer chimes loudly; announcing the arrival of the tiny couple's mentors.

Upon hearing this, Jade grabs her mask and hastily pulls Roy into Arty's closet.

The shouting of the two names by the computer instantly wakes Wally out of his food coma. He looks toward Artemis, who has a look of terror on her face.

"If it is any consolation," he says, "I don't feel sick anymore."

"That's good," Artemis says slyly, still with that look of fear on her face.

"Why?"

"Because now I can do this," Arty states as she smacks her lips onto his with a heated kiss. He kisses back, and they start making out.

Meanwhile, the two mentors exit the Zeta Tubes, and start to bicker friendily.

"I don't get why Batman would send us instead of coming down here himself," Flash complains as he zooms off toward the Cave's computer.

"Well, it's my niece and your nephew that are stuck here," Green Arrow replies as he follows the red blur.

"We all know she's not your niece."

"Well, I already have a prodige, so what am I supposed to call her? Besides, she's like a daughter to me and Dinah, anyway."

"I don't know, man. But I see where you're coming from there. It's the same with me and Kid," Flash concedes.

GA nods in agreement.

"Hey look at this. Someone did sabotage the cameras," Flash states excitedly as he inspects a monitor in the mission room.

"Can you fix them?" Green Arrow implores.

"Of course."

Flash then begins to type rapidly, and, before long, the security monitor stops looping the security feed.

"Dang it!" Flash exclaims.

"What?"

"Whoever did this wasn't a pro, but they were good. The cameras didn't record anything, and they erased their names from the Zeta registry. But they neglected to turn off the motion sensors. They're still here! Follow me!"

The Flash then leads his friend down the hall to Artemis's room.

"They're in here!" Flash exclaims.

Furious that someone would threaten his niece, Green Arrow kicks the door in with all his might. He enters the room with his bow drawn. His eyes scan the room. He stops when his eyes catch sight of the two tiny heroes. He doesn't like their positioning. Not at all.

For the two tiny heroes are tangled amongst each other-with Wally pressing his face into Artemis's. The sound of their gaspy breaths stings Oliver's ears. He is disgusted and angered by the sight of the two 'going at it'.

In response to seeing this, Oliver takes the arrow out of his bow and slings the bow over his shoulder. He then slides the arrow inbetween the two love birds, and surgically separates the two of them. He gives Artemis a smile. She returns the jesture; first with a look of disgust for interrupting them, and then a shock filled look when she realizes what he is going to do with the second arrow he drew when he thought no one was looking.

"Ollie No!" Artemis exclaims.

Before things get too messy, Flash enters the room holding a half eaten sandwich-which he then drops in order to restrain GA from striking his nephew through with an arrow. He catches Oliver's arm in the knick of time. For if he didn't, Oliver would have been regreting his actions.

For Artemis is standing over Wally, shielding him from the arrow's blade while facing the blade. To her, the arrow tip appears to be mere inches from her face.

"Stop!" Artemis exclaims, tears rolling down her face. "I...I...can't lose him!"

Green Arrow's demeanor softens, slightly. He draws the arrow back, away from Arty's face. The Flash is just glad that he doesn't have to plan a funeral. There is a moment of tense silence, as no one knows how to keep the room from erupting into a slaughter fest.

That moment in interrupted when Wally opens his big mouth, and says, "You dropped my sandwich!"

"Hey, I saw a half-eaten sandwich on a table, and I was hungry," Flash rebuttals.

"You were going to eat a half-eaten sandwich?" Oliver states disgusted.

Flash just stutters in reply.

"Wait!" Artemis exclaims. "Green Arrow almost kills us, and you're worried about a sandwich that you can't eat!?"

Now it's Wally's turn to stutter.

"You are unbelievable!" she says furiously, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling back a fist to punch his face.

"Hold it!" Flash orders.

Artemis pauses, and glances over her shoulder at the two imposing figures that are their mentors.

"Whatever beef you guys have with each other can wait," the Scarlet Speedster scolds, furiously. "Now...where are they?"

"Who?" the mini heroes state in unision-avoiding eye contact with both themselves and their mentors.

Artemis shoves Wally away in disgust.

"Well," GA starts, "The Cave's security system detected two people entering the facility. They erased the footage and their names from the computer. But, the motion sensors did provide a trail that ended here. So, we'll ask you again. Where are they?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Artemis replies uncomfortablely

Before anything else can be said, a not so subtle thud eminates from the closet.

"What was that!?" Green Arrow exclaims. He gets nothing in response, but a couple of blank stares and I don't knows from the tiny couple.

Green Arrow just scoffs as Flash and him storm their way toward the closet door. GA draws his bow as Flash grabs the door. He almost pulls it off the wall when he opens it.

"Get out here!" Green Arrow orders when he spots two shadow cloaked figures in the closet.

The two figures exit the closet one by one, and reveal themselves. Angry glares are shared when Roy stumbles out. But, all hell breaks loose when Jade reveals herself.

"Cheshire!" the two Leaguers exclaim. Weapons are drawn, and defensive stances are taken.

"Let me guess," GA taunts as he walks forward, forcing Cheshire into a corner. "The Shadows sent you to finish the job. I know they like keeping it in the family!"

"No! You got it all wrong," Jade pleads, as GA points an arrow at her face. "I didn't know about this. Well, sure, I heard rumors, but I didn't think much of them."

"I think you're lying," Arrow states. "You know what I do to liars!?"

He pulls back on the bowstring and let's the arrow fly. But it doesn't hit the cat. It hits something red instead. And it's not the Flash.

Red Arrow stumbles to the floor in pain from the arrow that has been lodged into his shoulder-the one Artemis did not hit. Cheshire catches him.

"Twice in same day. Really?" Roy states before passing out.

"Roy!" Jade exclaims, franticly shaking his body to wake him up. She throws her mask to the side. "Roy! Wake up! Roy! If you can hear me, I need you to stay with me..."

"What did you hit him with?" Flash asks concerned.

"King Cobra venom...maybe?" Oliver responds in shock.

As Jade keeps pleading, Green Arrow kneels down next to his prodige and stares at what he's done in shock. Flash runs out of the room to call for help.

"...Roy. If you c-can hear me...I...I l-love you," Jade confesses as tears streak down her face. "Roy. Please...Please come back to me."

Upon hearing that, GA breaks out of his trance and places a hand on Cheshire's shoulder. She looks up to meet his gaze. She sees the solemn look on his face.

"Jade," he says grievingly. "Everything is going to be okay. Flash went to get help. We'll have Roy patched up in no time. He's going to be okay. Alright?"

Jade nods in agreement.

By that time, Flash came back with Black Canary and Red Tornado in tow. They pick up Roy and drag him to the Med Bay to get patched up. They tell the others to stay put.

"So," Green Arrow starts, "what did Roy mean by twice in the same day?"

Artemis stiffles a cough.

"Artemis? Care to share something?"

"Well," Artemis states clearing her throat. "He called me a doll, and I shot him with a grappling arrow and used the cord to choke him. And then..., I may have threatened to umm jab his eye out with a spare arrow."

Green Arrow just sighs. "You're going to have to talk with Canary about your anger."

Artemis just groans in response.

"Now," GA says turning his attention back to Cheshire. "Why are you here?"

"Roy brought me here," Jade says bluntly. "We were going to...have some...fun."

He thinks for a moment, then realizes what she is saying. "I am going to a have strongly worded talk with that boy when he wakes up."

Wally just chuckles.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet young man," the Emerald Archer says, gesturing toward the chuckling speedster.

Wally looks at GA's face. And gulps.

"I don't approve of you being with my niece."

"What do you expect, Ollie!" Artemis spits back. "It's either him or a piece of plastic! I love him, and there is nothing you can do about it. Besides, he treats me right, and I keep him in check."

"Good to know, but I still don't approve. I can't do anything about it anyway," Oliver sighs. "This whole thing must be eating you alive. I can't imagine the pain you are going through."

"No. You can't," Artemis says grievingly. Wally places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Well it can't be worse than mine," Roy says as he enters the room-his right arm suspended in a sling to keep him from moving it.

"Roy!" Jade exclaims. She lunges forward and embraces him.

"Careful," Roy replies in pain. He looks around the room. "I don't know about you guys, but I think we're gonna go."

Jade nods in agreement. They say farewell and leave before Oliver can lecture them.

Eventually, after threatening Wally a few times, Green Arrow leaves as well; taking Flash, Canary, and Red Tornado with him. They all wish the tiny couple a good night.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Contains mature content. Reader discretion advised.**_

 **Chapter Sixteen: A Late Night**

"And then there were two," Wally chuckles.

Artemis shoves his shoulder playfully. She thinks back on the conversation she had with her sister and says, "You know the night is still young."

Wally gives her a look of inquiry. "And?"

"I thought we could have some fun," the archer teases.

"What kind of fun?" Wally replies, inching closer to her face.

"You'll see," Artemis whispers, closing the gap between them.

She kisses him, and he kisses back, passionately. He pushes her down on to the gigantic pillow-straddling her. He breaks off the kiss, and starts to make a trail of new ones up and down her neck. He sucks on a sensitive piece of skin, causing her to moan in pleasure. He does this over and over again, trailing up her neck-inciting more moans.

"W-Wall-ly," the archer sighs quietly and seductively, when he kisses a sensitive piece of skin behind her ear.

He can't help but think that that is so hot. Eventually, he reconnects with her mouth. He bites her lip, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She pulls at his shirt, and he takes it off. She runs her hands all over his back, chest, and abs. She flips them over-so now it's her straddling him. She takes off her jacket and shirt. He runs his hands over her back and abs. He unhooks her bra and watches it fall. She leans back down and kisses his lips passionately, as he gropes her breasts-eliciting a pleasure filled moan from her mouth.

She pushes her tongue into his mouth and dominates it. She feels a light pressure build against her hips. She pulls back, and they both glance down to see that Wally is pitching a tent. She takes note of this as she leans back down to kiss his neck.

"Artemis," he moans in response.

She repositions herself so that she is on top of his member. She grabs onto his shoulders and begins to thrust her hips into him- releasing moans of intense pleasure.

In response, Kid Flash grabs her shoulders and flips them over-so that he is in control. He kisses a sensitive piece of skin on her breast, causing Artemis to moan. She sees a series of yellow lightening bolts flinker in his eyes.

 _That's so hot_ , she thinks.

He thrusts himself into her, and she moans in response. He vibrates his member at intense speed as he thrusts into her, causing her to have an intense sensation of pleasure. Her back arches with the next thrust, as she screams out in pleasure. This goes on for awhile. Thrust. Scream. Thrust. Scream.

At this moment, both of them are glad that the Team is not here.

The two lovers continue their passionate battle of love. Both of them feel as if their bodies are on fire-an intense flame of passion.

Eventually, they both climax-at the same time. Artemis gives out one final shout-in a state of pure ecstacy.

They roll over and separate, breathing heavily.

"Wow!" Artemis says, plainly. "Just...Wow!"

They lay there for a few minutes. The only sound is their labored breathing. Wally reaches over and pulls Artemis close-kissing her forehead. She giggles in response, and rests her head on his bare chest. The young couple then slowly falls asleep; using the pillow case as a sheet to cover themselves.

As the tiny couple slumbers, a different young couple snuggles close to each other in a small loft in Star City. Here, Jade and Roy ponder what they have learned during the previous few hours in a state of tense silence.

"I can't believe that your father would do that to her," Roy states angrily and unable to keep quiet any longer. "What kind of man would want to kill his own daughter?"

"I don't think he meant to kill her," Jade states; disagreeing with what Roy is saying. "I mean, sure, he has done some crazy stunts that threatened our lives, but it was never something we couldn't get out of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...There was this one time that he marooned me in the desert, and that one time where I woke up dangling from a cliff."

Roy just stares at her; his face is a look of pure shock.

"But those were a long time ago, and I'm stronger because of them. Those experiences taught me how to survive."

"I get that. I can agree with that philosophy. But what caused him to change that belief? Change it to the point that someone would actually die."

"Maybe we could ask him ourselves?" Jade asks tauntingly.

Roy smirks. "You're going after him. Aren't you?"

"What?" the cat retorts. "You gonna try and stop me?"

"I know better than to do that," Red replies. "I just thought you would like some help."

Jade thinks for a moment, then says, "Alright, fine. But you have to keep your distance. If he suspects anything, then he'll kill us both. Understand?"

"Yes," Roy states bluntly, as he snuggles closer to Jade.

The two remain in that position for a moment before drifting off to sleep.

 _ **A/N: My apologies if I offended anyone. I am not proud of writing this.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Mature content and themes. Reader discretion advised.**_

 **Chapter Seventeen: Spitfire and Archery**

The tiny couple stirs awake sometime late the next morning, still embracing each other.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Wally says quietly, pecking her forehead.

"Morning, Baywatch," Artemis replies groggily.

She looks under the sheet; once again relieved that they are wearing pants. She reaches over and grabs her jacket-using it to cover her chest. She pushes the pillow case aside, and gets up.

"Where ya goin' beautiful?" Wally asks playfully.

"To get a shower," Artemis replies bluntly, pulling her boots back on.

"Mind if I join you?" The speedster teases.

"No you cannot join me," the archer replies coldly. "Because, I am not the type of person that likes to get fucked every half hour."

She then stands up and storms her way towards the edge of the bed. Wally gets up and quickly chases after her. He picks her up bridal style and runs her down the side of the bed, and into the Doll House. He stops at the door to her miniature room.

Artemis jumps out of his arms, and slaps him across the face.

"Oww!" he exclaims. "What was that for?"

"I told you not to do that without asking me first!" She exclaims.

She goes to berate him further but sees that he is staring at her wantingly. She looks down at her outfit and realizes that it is _very_ revealing. Her jacket is barely able the contain her breasts and does nothing to cover her abdomen. Her boobs hang freely underneath the loose fabric. The jacket is unbuttoned, so the speedster has a full view of her cleavage.

 _She is HOT!_ Wally thinks as he feels a fire burning in his chest.

"Hey!" The archer exclaims, breaking Wally out of his lust filled trance. "My eyes are up here," she says angrily as she points at her face.

"Now I'm going to get a shower," she says as Wally breaks off from staring. "DO NOT follow me."

She turns on her heel, enters the room, and slams the door in his face. Wally just sighs and runs to his room to freshen up. After a few minutes, he is in a fresh set of clothes: a pair of blue jeans and a Kid Flash T-shirt. He pauses for a moment when he sees a small box on his desk with a note attached to it. He tears off the note and reads it.

 _Dear Wally,_

 _For when the time is right, here they are. Don't ask how I got them or why I think you'll need them. That will just be weird._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Robin_

 _P.S.: Now's your chance since no one is here!_

Slightly confused, Wally sets the note down and opens the box. All confusion disappears with a slight chuckle and a smile, when he sees the contents. The box is full of condoms. He puts one in his pocket, hides the box under the bed, and exits the room.

Instead of going to Artemis's room and bothering her, he decides to go to the kitchen. He prepares a 'small' brunch for the two of them. The small facility quickly fills with the smell of fried bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"What's cooking, Baywatch?" Artemis shouts as she enters the room-causing Wally to jump and almost drop the plates of piping hot food. She chuckles at this sight.

He sets the plates on the bar and replies, "Took you long enough."

"Not all of us have superspeed, Baywatch," the archer retorts while shoving him playfully.

"You really are a _Spitfire_ ," the red head quietly states half-mindly, as he takes a large bite of bacon.

"Wally," Artemis starts while poking at her food. "What is a 'spitfire'?"

In response, Wally gasps then chokes on his piece of bacon. After coughing it up in the sink and drinking a glass of water, he replies-facing her.

"Well," he starts nervously. "Remember that time when we met Kent Nelson, and I became Dr. Fate?"

"Yeah," Artemis replies softly. "You said that the helmet scrambled your brain or something?"

"Well...to be honest...the helmet did not do that. Instead, my soul got sucked into it, and Nabu, the helmet's creator and Lord of Order, took control of my body. He was the one that fought Klarion and freed you guys."

Artemis stares at him with wide eyes and says, "So wait. You're actually admitting that there is such thing as magic, and that you believe?"

Wally blushes and states, "Being that I experienced it first hand...yes."

"Ha! I knew it!" she shouts happily.

"Anyway," Wally says nervously. "My soul wasn't the only one in that helmet. Kent was there, too. He said it was because he spent so many years serving Nabu. After Klarion and Kadabra were defeated, Kent gave me some advice before I got kicked out. He told me to find myself someone like his wife, Enza. A spitfire. Someone that wouldn't let me get away with nothing. He started to say a name, but got cut off when Fate took off the helmet. He never met M'Gaan, sooo..."

"It just had to be me, right?" Artemis finishes. She thinks for a minute before saying, "Wally? When did you start having feelings for me?"

Although he is slightly taken aback by the question, Wally confronts it head on.

"I'm not entirely sure...I believe some time after that mission in Bialiya. I provided you with a sense of comfort, and that made me feel good inside. It was like I had a second chance at a first impression; one that swept you off your feet actually," he says causing Artemis to blush. "But I didn't fully realize my feelings for you until that simulation. It literally took your death for me to realize that I was in love with you. I'm not sure if you know but...after you died, I went ballistic. I just couldn't function without you. And that's why I saved you last week. I...I just can't live without you."

There is an uncomfortable silence.

Then Wally says, "Soooo, when did you develop feelings for me?"

Artemis blushes as she states, "Well...actually...I've had a small crush on you since I was little."

"Really?" Wally taunts, slightly curious.

"Yes, really," Arty states, slightly nervous. "My childhood wasn't all that good. Every night, I would watch the news just to see a story about you. You looked so free and happy; two things that I wanted desperately. Sometimes I would dream that you would come and take me away from it all. But eventually, I had to grow up. I stopped believing in fairytales a long time ago."

Wally is taken aback by what he has heard. In response, he says, "Is that why you saved me that night in Gotham?"

"I actually almost did not go out that night," she says dimly. "My father started arguing with my mom about how I was destined to turn out like them. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was fed up with foolishly waiting for things to change. So, I put on my costume and went out. I heard and saw something flying through the air above Crime Alley. I followed it to the nicer part of town, where I found something happening at the Academy. I discovered that Superboy crashed trough the roof and embedded himself in the bleachers of the gymnasium. I fought off some robotic monkeys, made my way back to the window...and I saw you.

"You were being choked to death by that android...thing. I saw the look on your face. It was one I've seen before...on the faces of my father's victims. But yours was different, slightly. Like the others, your face was filled with the fear of your raidly approaching death. But your eyes..."

She pauses, looks down. She takes a bite of food, and then continues.

"But your eyes...they were filled with hope...but it was dimming. So acting quickly, I took out my last arrow and fired. Then I ran. I ran, because I wasn't ready to confront you guys. I thought that you guys would reject me...if you all knew who I really was.

"Later that week, I was in my room and my mother called for me to come talk to her. I walked out, and I saw Batman and Green Arrow. I thought they were there to stop me or arrest me. But instead they made me an offer. An out. And that's how I ended up meeting you.

"When I first saw you when you tripped entering the cave, I thought that you were funny and cute. Sooo in return, I called you Baywatch. Mostly because of your beach wear."

Wally quietly chuckles nervously as he remembers that day. "That was a mouthful," he says taking a large scoop of his lunch and shoving it into his mouth.

"Yeah," Artemis says. "I'm sorry, it kinda turned into an origin story there."

"Well," Wally chuckles, "Atleast I don't have to ask now."

He gives her a goofy grin. This causes her to smile brightly back at him. The smile is not forced or fake, it is genuine. He stares at it intently, memorizing how it look-for it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. But he looses focus on what he is doing, and he spills his drink on his lap; causing Artemis to laugh at his clumsiness.

And then Wally does something unexpected. He quickly leans forward and captures her lips in his. At first, the archer is surprised. But then, she leans into it-kissing back with intense passion; loving the tingly sensation his kisses give her. She then pushes him back slowly, placing a finger on his lips.

"How about we save that for later," she says flirtatiously. "And we do something that I want for once."

"Like what?" Wally asks intrigued.

"How about I show you how to use that bow you gave me?"

He thinks for literally a second and blurts, "Sounds like fun."

He takes another large bite of bacon. This time he doesn't choke.

After about fifteen minutes, they clean up the kitchen, and then head to the training room. They enter the room and pass by the corner with the broken punching bag.

"We haven't been in here for awhile," KF says, refering to the broken bag in the corner.

"Yeah," Artemis says slighly cheerful and blushing. "I guess I found a different way to...express my feelings." Her blush grows brighter when she says, "Especially, those about you."

This time, it's Wally's turn to blush as he says, "Yeah. Me, too."

There is an awkward pause, as they inch closer to each other.

It is ended when Wally nervously says, "So...where's that bow and quiver?"

"Over there," she says, snapping out of her daze and pointing toward the wall the two green objects are hanging on.

In the blink of an eye, Kid Flash disappears, and then reappears-this time holding the bow and quiver.

"How about you go first," he stammers. "To ummm show me how it works."

Smirking, Artemis takes the two green objects and walks toward the targets set up on the far side of the room.

"Watch and learn, Baywatch," she states proudly.

She slings the quiver over her shoulder, as she takes her place behind the yellow line reading 50 meters. She eyes the target as she strings an arrow in her bow. She draws it back, and lines it up with the center of the target. She takes a breathe to calm her nerves. To her, everything slows down. It's just herself and the target. Inhale. Exhale. Release.

The arrow flies through the air. In just a few seconds, it hits the center of the target dead on. Bullseye!

She repeats the motions until the entire contents of the quiver are lodged in the center of the target. She does a few flips and tricks shots as well. The entire time, Wally just watches her. Starstruck. He loves how each part of her body appears to move in sync. He snaps out of his daze when Artemis walks up to him and snaps her fingers in his face.

"Wally!" She shouts.

"Yeah?" Wally replies in a daze.

"I said it's your turn. Go get the arrows."

He nods in approval. He goes to move but can't; for he is too occupied admiring her beauty. Her tight shirt and skinny jeans hug her curves perfectly. Her chest rises and falls with her heavy breathes.

"Wally!" she shouts again. This time glaring at his face.

"Sorry," he says lost in her eyes. "It's just that...you make archery look like an art form. A thing of great beauty."

She blushes and smiles, stating: "Enough with the flattery, Baywatch. It's time to show me what you got."

With that, Kid Flash dashes toward the target, and he returns with a refilled quiver-making Artemis do a double take. She swears she never took it off, and she is right.

"Hey!" she exclaims. "How did you do that?"

"Trade secret," the speedster replies, smirking.

In response, Artemis grabs his arm and drags him toward the yellow line. He slings the quiver over his shoulder as she hands him the bow. He knochs an arrow and pulls back on the bow string. He lets go of the arrow, and it hits the edge of the target.

Smiling happily, he goes to shoot another arrow. This time, his pride gets in the way, and he misses the target. Not only that, but the arrow ricochets of the wall and starts to bounce all over the room. Wally then grabs it as it is about to hit Artemis square in the face.

She stares at the tip of the arrow head in shock. They stand their staring at each other in silence, occasionally glancing at the arrow.

"Oops," Wally says nervously-trying to break the tense silence.

Artemis takes a breath before she says, "I guess you need to work on your aim."

Wally slowly lowers his arm, and Artemis guides him back over to the yellow line. He noches the arrow as she observes his form.

"Spread your legs," she says as she pushes his feet apart with her foot.

She presses down on his shoulders telling him that they should be level. She straightens out his arm that is pulling back on the bowstring. With their faces only inches apart, she tells him to take in a breathe and release it with the arrow.

He does just that.

She takes a step back as the arrow flies through the air and punctures the target.

"Bullseye!" he exclaims excited. "I did it. I did it! I got a bullseye!"

He drops the bow and runs over to Artemis. He picks her up over his head and spins her around, proclaiming his victory. She laughs at his childish display of joy. He sets her down and thanks her; pulling her into a passionate kiss, which she returns. The exchange soon starts to become quite heated.

Artemis jumps up and wrap her legs around Wally's waist. He holds her up by placing a hand on her butt. This causes her to gasp, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. He loves the way she tastes. He speeds forward until he has her back pressed against the wall of the training room. They continue kissing passionately. He starts to pitch a tent, and thrusts himself into her. She breaks off the kiss as she moans loudly in pleasure. He sucks on her neck during the next thrust causing her to moan louder. She wraps her legs tighter around his waist, using her hands to pull him closer. Her nails start to cut into his shirt and back leaving scratches, that he hopes will never heal. He thrusts into her once more, causing Artemis to moan even louder. He climaxes. And so does she.

They slowly slide down the wall, with Wally rolling over so that his back is against it. He puts an arm around Artemis, and pulls her close to him.

She giggles, and kisses his cheek. "Again, just...wow. Just...wow."

"What can I say, I'm the Wall-man?" he replies, grining foolishly.

She just hides her face and says, "Just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

"Come on. You know you love it," he teases.

"You're right," she says kissing his cheek, "I do."

They sit there quietly for a moment. They eventually get up and go to their rooms to change. They meet back in the kitchen, and Wally prepares a small meal. Well, small for a speedster, anyway.

After that, they go to the living room to watch a movie. They only get halfway through _Watchmen_ when the Cave's computer announces the arrival of yesterday's unexpected guests. All of them. Soon to be followed by a few more. And one that is completely unexpected.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: An Unfortunate Event**

" _Recognized_

 _Red Arrow B-0-6_

 _Green Arrow 0-5_

 _Flash 0-4_

 _Override_

 _Cheshire A-1-6"_

The Cave's computer chimes plainly.

The small couple share a look of confusion and intrigue; curious as to why yesterday's unexpected guests have returned. They don't question their new guests when they open the door to Artemis's old room and ask for the small heroes to join them.

Upon exiting the Doll House, Green Arrow picks them up and brings them to the kitchen counter.

"There's something you need to see," GA says solemnly, after he sets them down.

After arriving in the kitchen, the tiny couple is greeted by the sight of the other people that the computer announced. All but one, that is.

"Where's Jade?" Artemis asks worriedly.

In response, Red Arrow steps forward. His hands are cupped in front of him. He holds them out and unfolds them; showing a half inch tall Cheshire.

Upon recognizing who the tiny figure is, Artemis gasps and reaches for her the tiny figure that is her sister.

"Cat!?" Artemis gasps softly, still in awe of the situation.

"It's me, Alice," Jade replies. "It's really me."

Artemis takes her sister from Roy's hands. She stares at her in shock, and tries to make a coherent statement. As a result, she says, "I told you not to go after him."

"As I recall," Jade rebuttals, "you said that we would take him down together-"

"Or not at all!" Artemis scolds. Tears stream down her face. "Jade," she says weakly.

Wally, not being one that is known for a vast store of wisdom, steps in front of everyone and asks if the three of them could have a moment.

The three massive figures agree and take a seat on the couch in the living room, contemplating what to do next.

"Ja-Cat?" Artemis says weakly, now kneeling on the countertop-clutching what remains of her sister in her tiny hands. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"He had no right to do this to you!" Jade snaps. "And what did you expect me to do? Just sit around doing nothing as you drown in your own tears!? You know me. When something happens, I demand action. So, yes, I did track him down.

"Roy and I followed him to a warehouse on the far side of Star. His men had us cornered, and he knocked me out. He put me in a chair and tried to zap me with that damn machine. Roy couldn't get the door open more than an inch, but was able to hit the machine with an arrow. Sparks flew but it still fired. I used all my strength and willpower to stay awake...but...but..."

Jade tries to continue, but can't as her voice cracks and tears stream down her face. Eventually, she recomposes herself. She continues, "But that just made it worse. ...the pain. It felt like the entire world was pressing down on me. The beam stopped when I became two feet tall, but I continued to dwindle. It knocked me out of the chair and broke my bounds. Roy broke the door down a few seconds later. I was about your size when he picked me up off the floor. But I continued to get smaller. The shrinking stopped just after we got here. But for the longest time, I thought it wouldn't. I thought...I thought...ththought...that...I-"

Jade starts to sob and hyperventilate uncontrollably. Artemis rubs Jade's back with her forefinger, to comfort her, and quietly shushes her. This helps, for Jade stops crying and continues to speak.

"Alice?" Jade whimpers quietly.

"I'm here, Cat," Artemis replies comfortingly. "I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. It'll all be-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Jade snaps back furiously. "Things might be okay for you, but look at me! I'm a fucking half-inch assassin! Hell! I'm not even an assassin anymore! I'm the size of a doll to you! And you're doll-sized! At least for you, they still make clothes in your size, but me? Ha! I'm glad if I can even eat food or drink water! I can't live like this! No one can live like this. That beam shouldn't have stopped. I'm as good as dead anyway."

"No!" Artemis snaps back with even more furiously. "Don't you ever think that! Don't you ever say that again!"

At this point, there is just a continuous stream of tears running down the tiny archer's face.

"Jade," Artemis starts sincerely. "We might try to kill each other every time we meet, but we're still sisters. We're still family. That means, or atleast should mean, that we don't want to actually see each other dead, or die. I lost you once Jade. I can't lose you again."

Artemis sets her sister on the counter and tries to wipe her own tears. But, they keep flowing out. Wally walks over to comfort her. At first, she pushes him away, but she eventually givens in and buries her face into his chest. She sobs uncontrollably.

"Don't worry," Wally tells the archer as he rubs her back comfortingly. "I overheard them in the living room. Atom and Bats are on their way. The Team, too. They say that they have something that might work. Something that could fix this."

"That's good to hear," Jade speaks up. "Mostly because...well...Alice?...I'm scared. I'm scared I won't make it."

The small couple looks at her in confusion. But as if to prove her point, something terrible happens to her. Cheshire doubles over in pain and gets smaller.

Wally holds Artemis back as she screams her lungs out in disapproval. The shriek catches the attention of the Cave's other occupants, and they quickly run back to the counter. They gasp at what they see.

Once again, Artemis is holding her sister in her hands. But this time, Jade is only a quarter of an inch tall.

"Artemis!?" Jade shouts, but is barely a whisper. "I know that you and Flash Boy can still hear me. So, please, no matter what happens-"

" _Hangar Door Opening"_

"-I need you to know that I love you."

" _Recognized"_

"Wallace..."

" _Batman 02."_

"Take good care of my sister."

" _Atom 14."_

"Tell Roy..."

The cat continues to get smaller and starts to disappear from view.

"Tell him that I-"

Jade is cut off as she quickly dwindles into apparent nothingness. And Artemis just stares at her outstretched hands in shock. She looks towards Roy. She tries to speak, but she finds that her mouth can't make words. So Wally speaks for her.

"Roy," Wally says weakly, but gets his attention. "She...she wanted m-me to tell you..."

Tears well up in both their eyes.

"She loved you."

"No," Roy says, first quietly but crescendos into a pain filled shout. "No. No! NOOOOO, OH OH OH!"

He then pushes his way out of the room. To sulk in private.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Performing the Impossible**

Behind the others, Robin, knowing that time is of the essence, quickly makes some adjustments to Atom's belt. He then shouts at him to go help the dwindling assassin.

"Where Is she?" the Atom asks frantically.

The question breaks the couple out of their trance, slightly.

"She just...disappeared," Wally says softly as he points toward Artemis's hands.

"Like the Cheshire Cat," Artemis extremely weak. So weak that her tone surprises everyone.

"I'm going to get her back," the Atom reassures them all. "Just hold still."

He then jumps into her hands, shrinking down until he too disappears from sight. The next few minutes pass by tensely. Everyone is on edge. Even Batman looks concerned.

After several agonizing minutes, Superboy declares that he can see something. And before they know it, the Atom jumps out of Artemis's hands with Cheshire in his arms. They stop growing when they reach a height of six inches.

After jumping out of the Atom's arms, Jade is immediately embraced by her sister. They smile at each other, and tears are shed. But this time, they are tears of joy. Wally joins in, too.

"I thought l lost you," Artemis chokes, tightly hugging her sister.

"Don't you remember, Alice," Jade starts. "No matter what, the Cheshire Cat always reappears."

The Atom interrupts the family moment.

"I hate to interrupt," he says sincerely, "but my belt only has enough charge left to return me and one other person back to normal. Hate to ask this, but who is it going to be?"

The three addressed individuals glance at each other. Then Wally and Artemis shove Jade forward.

Jade looks at her sister, slightly puzzled and says, "Artemis...Are you sure?"

"Like you said," Artemis replies happily. "My Team found a way to fix this, and no one deserves to live this way."

The archer turns toward Wally and caresses his face. She says, "I have my support structure right here with me. You don't, and Roy needs you more than I do."

Once Artemis finishes, Jade embraces her once more stating, "I am glad that you turned out the way you did. I just wish that Dad could've seen it that way, too."

"So do I," Artemis replies sadly. "Tell Roy that if he doesn't treat you right, he'll have answer to me...then Dad."

"Will do," Jade chuckles. "Okay Mighty Mite. I'm ready now

"Alright then," the Atom says, taking Jade's hand.

He tells the others to stand back as he adjusts the panel on his belt. Jade grips his hand, and they jump off of the counter. As they fall, they grow until they are their normal heights.

Everyone cheers. Even the tiny couple on the counter cries out in joy. And, somehow, Roy appears out of nowhere, and he shoves his way to Jade. They embrace each other. When Jade pulls back, he dips her down and kisses her passionately. The kiss lasts for a few seconds. After they part, before anyone can ask them any questions, they vanish in a puff of smoke.

A tense silence follows.

It ends when Robin jokingly says, "Well...that just happened." Referring to the two kissing individuals that just vanished into thin air.

The bird chuckles nervously, and he is about to say something else, but is interrupted when M'gaan inquires about the recent happenings.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: An Overdue Explanation**

"Can someone please tell me what the heck just happened?" Miss Martian says dumbfoundedly.

Most of the Team looks toward Batman, knowing that he has the answers they seek. The Dark Knight returns their wanting stares with a neutral look of indifference.

"I could," he states plainly, "but that is not my story to tell."

He gestures towards the tiny couple on the counter as he exits the room.

Sensing the coming tension, the other two mentors and one scientist follow in his wake-with the scientist complaining about needing a ride home.

After they exit, Megan presses the matter further. "What did he mean by that?"

Artemis glances at Wally nervously and worriedly.

"You need to tell them," he says calmly.

The tiny archer tenses up when both Megan and Superboy press on, despite Aqualad's insistence that they need to tread carefully.

"If she has something she needs to tell us," Superboy declares impatiently, "then she needs tell us it right now!"

"Okay!" Artemis exclaims loudly, causing everyone but Wally to take a step back. "I'll tell you."

She looks towards Robin, and she tells him to bring up her file.

Immediately, a holoscreen appears and displays four images. One is Artemis. One is Huntress. The other two are of Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

"This still doesn't make any sense," Superboy states with a look of confusion.

"Well," Artemis sighs. "To be blunt, this is the closest I'll probably ever have for a family portrait."

The Team's faces change from those of confusion to those of shock.

"Oh my God," Miss Martian says quite shocked. "So this...they are..."

"Yes," Artemis says downtrodden. "This is my family."

There is short pass before a majority of the group motions for the tiny archer to continue.

"As you all already know, Sportsmaster...my father...He did this to me. He wanted to show me how insignificant us heroes are. How insignificant I am.

"My sister, Cheshire, she can be a bit overprotective. Yeah, she might try to kill me every other day, but she is still my sister. She found out about my...predicament a day ago, when Roy and her snuck into the Cave for some...alone time.

"She didn't listen when I told her not to go after our father. Roy and her tracked him down, and Dad did the same thing to her that he did to me. Except there was no one there to save her like Wally did."

"What do you mean?" Megan asks, still slightly in shock from what she is hearing.

"The device," Wally responds, "was meant to only hit one target. It has to be set to the exact height and weight of the subject. So when I jumped in front of her, the device overloaded trying to compensate for the dramatic increase in mass and exploded half-way through its cycle. The ray was crudely made and only had one setting. It was meant to make her smaller than this. Subatomic to be exact."

"So that's what happened with Cheshire," Kaldur says neutrally, but slightly shocked. "But why was the process so slow?"

"Because the machine was damaged," says a strong female voice coming from behind the group.

The Team turns around, and Megan gasps at the sight of a middle-aged woman in a wheel chair, pushing her way past a young, black male.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Small Reunion**

The middle age woman wheels her way up to the Team as she continues talking.

"Roy shot it with an arrow in an attempt to save her," she finishes.

"Mom!?" Artemis exclaims when she recognizes the woman's voice.

The Team parts so that Paula can roll her way up to the counter, to see her daughter.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet little girl," she says calmly, holding back tears. "Just look at what he did to you."

"Not that I'm not excited to see you or anything," Artemis starts, grinning slightly. "But why are you here?"

"Batman called," Paula replies sternly. "Said something happened to Jade. Is she...is sh-she alright?"

She starts to glance around the room. Her worry and fear start to take over when she doesn't see her other daughter. "Where...?" she asks frantically.

Noticing her oncoming panic, Aqualad steps forward to put her at ease.

"Mrs. Crock," the Atlantian states calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your daughter is fine. Roy and her left after we helped Atom restore her stature. Most likely to...umm...celebrate...in private."

"I see," Paula replies smirking. "And please, call me Paula. Paula Nguyen. I never want to be associated with the monster my ex-husband, Lawrence, has become."

"Of course," Kaldur concludes.

"I'm so happy to meet you," Megan says quickly and slightly filled with joy, as she places a hand on Paula's shoulder.

"I am glad to meet you, too," Paula replies gladly. "All of you. I just wish that circumstances were better."

"I'm glad to meet you guys, too," the African-American male says nervously.

"Oh. Hey Luke," Robin says to the stranger casually. When the Team stares at him curiously, he quickly adds, "Guys this is Luke Fox. He helps Agent A with maintaining the equipment in the Batcave."

He turns back to Luke and asks, "Why are you with her though?"

"Batman has had me taking care of Paula for the past week in her daughter's abdence," Luke says bluntly. Even though, she appears to be fully capable of taking care of herself."

Paula just scoffs as the Team and the tiny couple chuckle to themselves.

Paula then turns toward the Team and her helper and asks for a moment alone with the tiny couple. They agree and go sit in the living room. They think about all that has happened in the past hour.

Paula turns back to her little girl. Tears well up when she says, "You know...seeing this on the phone is a lot different than seeing this in person. It's like it's...not real."

She reachs out with her left hand. Artemis walks up to it and grabs Paula's forefinger with her tiny hand. She presses it to her cheek.

"Mom," Artemis says softly, "This IS real. This is happenning...and we are going to get throu-"

The tiny archer's voice fails her, as a line of tears falls down her cheek.

Paula sees this, and all she wants to do is to draw her daughter into a comforting hug. But she can't, due to certain physical limitations. All she can do is hold out her hand, so that her daughter can nuzzle into it.

The entire nature of the situation causes Artemis to completely break down. She falls to her knees, and buries her face into the palm of her mother's hand. After a few seconds, she starts to speak.

"I...I can't do this!" Artemis exclaims trying to calm her nerves but failing.

Wally sees this and runs toward her-bringing her into a hug. As she cries into his shoulder, her mother slowly backs her hand away. But Artemis lashes out, and violently grabs her giant hand with an iron grip. She pulls the giant appendage back over, using it like a giant stiff, but warm, blanket to cover her back. For in order for her to do what she has to do next, she will need the support of both her boyfriend and her mother.

"I...I can't lie to you anymore," she says weakly as she glances back to her mother. "Not to you...or Wally."

She takes a deep breath and continues, "This situation is just...eating away at me...inside...and I...I can't keep everything bottled up anymore."

Artemis lets go of Wally and steps toward her mother. She sits down on the edge of the counter, and she tells her mother everything. From how she is truly feeling, to the fact that her father almost killed her and Jade, and the fact that she watched Jade nearly die in her hands. She says that it is all too much. And that she might not be able to take anymore.

Not baring to hear anymore of her daughter's self-degradation, Paula reaches out with her other hand and scoops her daughter off the counter. She draws her in so that they are face to face.

"Artemis," Paula says softly. "Artemis, please, look at me."

Artemis tilts her head up to face her mother. Tears streak down both of their faces.

"Artemis," Paula continues endearingly, "You are a Crock, and Crocks are strong. But you, my dear, are the strongest one of us. You found the strength to forge not only your own path, but one that is not shrouded in darkness. Although I don't know exactly what you are going through, just know that I will always be there for you, no matter what. And I know that you are strong enough to get through this."

"Thanks Mom," Artemis sniffles as she wipes her tears.

"No problem, my dear," Paula says with a small smile.

Paula leans forward slowly and kisses the top of her daughter's tiny head gently.

"Now," Paula starts cheerfully. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends? Starting with that cute little boyfriend of yours."

Artemis blushes slightly as she beams a huge smile at her mother.

"Sure," the archer replies happily.

Paula leans forward and gently sets her daughter on the counter. Artemis then rushes over and pulls Wally over to formally introduce him to her mother.

"Wally," she starts confidently. "I know that you know this, but this is my mother. Her name is Paula. Mom, this is Wally. A.K.A. Kid Flash."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Nguyen," Wally says nervously. "In person that is."

Paula chuckles at his nervousness and replies, "It's nice to meet you, too, Wallace. I see that you like my daughter."

"That would be an understatement," he chides, smiling at Artemis-who smiles back. "She is the most beautiful and most talented person that I have ever met. I love her, and I want to spend every day with her."

"That's good to hear," Paula smiles back. She holds out her hand and gestures for the two to climb onto it. "Now lets go talk with the rest of your friends, shall we?"

Wally excitedly picks up Artemis and carries her bridal style. This causes her to blush intensely and let out a small squeal as her mother chuckles to herself. He climbs onto Paula's hand with Artemis still in his arms, and he sets her down as Paula wheels them over to the couches on the otherside of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Awkward Introductions**

Paula wheels over to the living room, and she stops when she is infront of those sitting on the couches. She sets her duaghter and Wally down on the inn table in front of them all.

"Everyone," Artemis says proudly as she gestures toward Paula's face. "This is my mother, Paula."

Artemis then turns around and gestures toward the Team.

"Mom," she starts confidently, "These are my friends: M'gaan-"

"Hi," Miss Martian waves cheerfully.

"...Kaldur..."

"Greetings," the Atlantean states regally.

"...Zatanna..."

"Hello," the magician says with slightly less cheer than Megan.

"...Connor..."

"Hi," Superboy states neutrally.

"...Raquel..."

"Hey," Rocket says happily.

"...and Robin."

"What up?" Robin declares joyously.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Paula replies to all that are gathered before her. "You all have been such a great influence on my daughter."

"I'm glad to meet you, too," Megan says joyously. "You're the first parent I've met. Well, other than Superman."

"Yeah," Connor scoffs. "Father of the year. That guy literally has time for everyone except me."

"I for one know what it's like to miss out on the life of one's children," Paula states grimly. "It can damage both sides. Maybe I could talk some sense into him."

"Good luck," Superboy scoffs once more. "Batman already tried, and, no offense, but I don't think he'll be willing to listen to you."

"On the contrary," Paula replies confidently. "I'm pretty sure I can make him listen to reason. If not, then I'll give him a few reasons."

The former assassin slams her fists together. Robin and Luke chuckle at the sight.

"I'd pay money to see that," Robin states cheekily.

"Did your mom just pick a fight with Superman?" Wally whispers to Artemis concerningly.

"No. I'm pretty sure Superman got involved in a losing battle with my mother," Artemis replies pridefully.

Superboy just smirks.

The Team then decides to watch a movie. Paula agrees to stay when they ask her to join them. Robin sets a small pillow on the inn table for the tiny couple to snuggle up on. None of them stay awake long enough to see the end of the movie; except for Paula. When the film ends, she turns off the TV and looks around the room. What she sees brings joy to her heart. For almost everyone is snuggled up to those they hold dear.

Robin and Zatanna lean on each other on one end of a sofa, as Megan and Connor are in a similar position on the other end. Raquel has rested her head on Kaldur's shoulder.

But the sight that brings the most joy to her eyes is the sight of the two tiny heroes on the inn table. Their legs are intertwined, with Wally's arms wrapped around her daughter protectively. Artemis's head rests on Wally's chest. The speedster stirs in his sleep slightly. He leans over and gently pecks Artemis's forehead.

"Sleep well," he whispers quietly. He then yawns, "My beautiful spit...fire..."

As Wally drifts back to sleep, Paula, overwhelmed with joy, pulls out a small camera and quietly snaps a picture of the two.

 _This is totally going on the fridge_ , she thinks joyously.

"Alright, Paula," Luke whispers as he exits the kitchen with a cup of tea. "I think it's time that you found a bed to rest in."

He hands her the cup and quickly takes the handles of the wheelchair. He pushes her down the hallway toward the bedrooms before she can complain.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A Good Morning**

Paula, Luke, and Megan stir around in the kitchen preparing breakfast as the rest of the Team slumbers. They are soon joined by Robin and Zatanna. The chalant couple help them prepare a large meal to start their day off. They dish out the food right as Kaldur and Raquel take a seat at the bar. As they eat, they occasionally glance at the tiny couple on the inn table. Robin takes nearly a thousand pictures of the tiny couple.

"Will you cut that out?" Superboy complains quietly-trying his best not to wake the tiny couple.

For why would he. The sight of those two snuggling together is literally the cutest thing he has ever seen.

"Sorry," Robin mocks. "But I just can't pass up an opportunity at collecting blackmail material."

Everyone just scoffs at him.

Paula stares at him angrily and states, "Robin. I swear, if you sabotage this relationship, then Superman will not be the only one that I teach a lesson this week."

"Yeah," the rest of the girls chime in.

"Oh come on!" the bird pleads. "I'm just having a little fun. No big deal."

"Robin, you know as well as I that Artemis needs this," Paula pleads, in return. "She needs someone that can always be there for her. Someone that can understand her. Lord knows I haven't."

"Okay," Robin concedes. "I won't tease them...much."

Paula just smirks in reply.

Unbeknownst to those in the kitchen, Wally was stirred awake by the smell of the food. But he doesn't move. Instead, he just lies there and watches Artemis sleep. She looks so peaceful. Her face is completely relaxed; a small smile graces her lips. Her blonde hair surrounds her head like a golden halo. He can't help but think that, in this moment, she is, not only the most beautiful girl in the world, but also the only girl in the world.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Wally says softly when Artemis wakes up.

He slowly leans in and kisses her lips softly.

"Good morning to you, too, Baywatch," Artemis chuckles after their lips part. She smells the food being cooked in the next room, and asks him, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not for food, if that's what you mean," Wally replies pulling her closer, kissing her neck.

"Wally. We are not doing this while my mother is here," she whispers sternly, pushing him back.

"Breakfast it is then," Wally chides.

In one swift motion, he gets up and scoops Artemis into his arms.

"I do have legs!" Artemis squeals.

"I know," Wally smirks. "I just thought it would be quicker this way."

Before she can ask what he means, she is standing on the counter surrounded by the dominating figures that are her teammates.

"How?..." Artemis says speechless.

The rest of the Team chuckles at her look of utter confusion.

"About time you showed up, Wally," Robin teases. "It wouldn't be breakfast without you eating half of everything."

"I wouldn't be me if I passed up the opportunity to eat giant food," Wally smirks back.

On that note, Megan finds the smallest plates in the cabinet and dishes out a small amount of food for the two.

"Here you go guys," Megan says. "I'm sorry if the portions are too...ummm..."

"Big?" Artemis finishes for her. "It's okay, M'gann. I don't mind. And I'm pretty sure that Wally is enjoying this a little too much."

Wally smiles at them all as he quickly stuffs his face with the oversized food. Everyone chuckles at the sight.

"At least I don't have eat Baywatch's horrible cooking," the archer comments.

"You said you liked my cooking," Wally pouts.

"Wally, my dad once made me eat nothing but dried rice and flax seeds for a week," she replies bluntly. "M'gann's burnt cookies are like a gourmet meal in comparison. No offense."

Megan brushes off the comment and says, "So are you guys excited that the Atom found a way to fix this?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Artemis replies cheerfully. "This whole thing has been nothing but a nightmare for me."

"All of it?" Wally flirts. "Even this?"

He leans toward her and captures her lips with his, causing her cold heart to melt once more, as it flutters rapidly. The girls chuckle as Robin catcalls and whistles in approval.

"Maybe not all of it," Artemis smirks after they part, causing her teammates to laugh.

Artemis then returns the gesture with a vengeance. This time his heart melts and threatens to burst out of his chest from how fast it is beating.

The Team chuckles and cat-calls the two lovebirds, once more.

"Woah, Arty. Not in front of your mother!" Robin exclaims jokingly, causing the pair to break apart and stare at Paula's tear stained face with worry.

"Mom?" Artemis asks worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Paula says as she wipes her stray tears. "I'm okay. It's just...It's just that you two remind me of what Lawrence and I were like when we were younger. We were so happy and full of passion. Back before he became that monster."

Her daughter's eyes well up with tears as she says, "I really wish I could give you a hug right now."

" _Recognized._

 _Atom 1-4."_

The computer chimes loudly, announcing the arrival of the man that can make the tiny archer's wish come true.

"Maybe I can help with that," Dr. Palmer says cheerfully.

He walks up to to the group gathered around the bar in the kitchen.

"Instead of fixing my old belt, I just made a few new ones. Took a lot less time than I thought it would," he says bluntly.

"Yeah," Robin says guiltily "I'm sorry about your belt."

"That's okay, Robin. I needed a new one, anyway," The Atom comforts. He turns his attention to the tiny couple. "So...about that wish?"

"I'm ready," Artemis replies bluntly. "Unless Wally..."

"Go," Wally says bluntly.

Artemis looks at him in concern and is slightly puzzled.

In response, the speedster strongly states, "Artemis. You need this more than I do. I won't fight you on this."

"Thank you!" Artemis exclaims joyously as she wraps her arms around Wally in a strong, tight hug. "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. Maybe this time, I can take care of you."

Before the speedster can respond, she grabs the sides of his face and pulls him down to give him a passionate kiss. An extremely long and passion-filled kiss. When they break, Artemis's face beams with joy.

"Souvenir," Wally coos in a lovedrunk haze, causing Artemis to chuckle.

Artemis then walks over to Atom, who apparently has joined them on the countertop, and she takes his hand.

The mighty mite tells everyone to stand back as he presses a button on his belt. On the count of three, they jump off the counter. When they land, they are back to their normal heights. Upon seeing this, the Team encases Artemis in a giant group hug.

After breaking free from their embrace, she runs to her mother and embraces her. Joy filled tears fall down both of their faces.

"I thought I'd never get to do this again," Paula sobs joyously. "I thought I'd never be able hold you in my arms again."

"Me, too," Artemis sobs in return.

Eventually, the mother and daughter separate, and Artemis turns her attention to the small speedster dangling his legs off of the edge of the island. His face is filled with disappointment.

"Cheer up short stuff," Artemis teases. "What's wrong?"

Just then, Atom's belt starts to spark and catch fire. He quickly takes it off, and Connor quickly tries to stomp out the small fire. The result is a pile of burnt up and crushed electronics.

Artemis walks over to the island, and scoops Wally up off the counter. She brings him closer to her face.

"I'm still here for you," she says comfortingly. "And Atom will be back tomorrow to help you. Right!?"

"Uhhh...yeah," Atom replies, nervously observing the glares he is getting from all the girls; especially the frightening look he is getting from Paula. "Totally doable!"

The PhD holding scientist then quickly picks up what remains of his greatest accomplishment and then jumps through the zeta tube.

After a few seconds, Paula and Luke follow suit, with Paula saying that she has an appointment to keep with Superman.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Some Time Alone**

Artemis turns her attention back to the rest of the Team and says, "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go change into something that wasn't worn by a doll."

As she walks toward her room, Robin comments, "And Wally has to be there why?"

Blushing, the archer stutters, "To, well, ummm make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Riiighhht," Robin teases and cackles.

To avoid further scrutiny, Artemis quickly makes her way to her room. She sets Wally down on her bed and closes the door behind her. She then walks over and lays down on the bed; being careful not to crush Wally. She let's out a small sigh, and closes her eyes.

Wally gets up and makes his way toward her face. He sits next to her head and softly kisses her cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Artemis states after a short chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Wally asks slightly concerned.

Artemis sighs and says, "Wally. Where I come from, good things don't happen too often. And when they do, they never last. Never."

"So that's what you meant that one day," Wally says, referring to the second day of their ordeal. "This whole time, you were just waiting for something bad to happen?"

Artemis just sighs and says, "You know that nightmare I had that night? The one with my dad and sister? I thought it would come true. Part of me is still waiting for it to happen...A really big part..."

A tear tumbles down her cheek as she turns her head to face Wally. He presses his hand to her cheek and tries to wipe the tear away.

"Artemis," Wally starts in a reassuring tone. "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. Okay?"

Artemis just keeps staring at Wally. Taking in how handsome and cute he looks when he worries about her, as she agrees with him.

"I can see why my mother likes you," she says half mindedly. "You never give up on the people you care about. I like that about you."

"And I like the fact that you fight to protect those you love," Wally says chuckling. "Soooo, are you going to get changed or are you just going to lay here all day?"

"Gee, I don't know," she says mockingly. "These clothes are kinda giving me a rash. But this bed is just sooo comfortable..."

Wally gives her a look of distaste and says, "Well...my bed is even more comfortable."

"Is that an invitation?" Artemis asks flirtatiously.

"Well," Wally starts, "I've already been in your room for...what, like...a week and a half? Besides, I'm pretty sure you can find something comfortable to wear in there."

Artemis thinks for a minute.

"Tempting," the archer says. "But what would we do in there?"

"There's a T.V.," Wally replies quickly. "We could watch a movie together without the Team's teasing and Robin continuously taking pictures of us snuggling together."

"Alright, I'll go," Artemis says beaming a huge smile at the speedster as she sits up. "But first, I really need to change out of this sweater. It's making me itch like crazy."

She gets out of the bed, grabs a random shirt from her closet, and enters the small adjoining bathroom; she closes the door.

Wally remains seated on the pillow until something catches his eye on the other side of the room. Without thinking, he runs toward it and ends up on top of her desk. He finds what he is looking for; a giant framed photograph of a young Artemis. But two others stand with her.

"Wally? Where are you?" Artemis asks, breaking the speedster out of his train of thought.

"Over here!" he replies, still staring at the picture.

The archer walks over to her desk and sees Wally staring at the picture of her when she was nine. A picture of a memory she thought she forgot. Jade and Paula stand next to her in the picture. All three of them were eating ice cream and smiling. They looked happy.

"I remember that day," Artemis says, looking sad. "It was taken a few days after my ninth birthday. My mother wanted to make-up for dad and her not being there because they had to...work. And my mother insisted that Jade and I should have at least one happy memory of us being an actual...normal...family.

"So we went out for the day. We saw a movie; a reshowing of an old version of Alice in Wonderland at an old theater in Crime Alley. I immediately fell in love with it. That's actually where I got that poster," she says while gesturing towards the old, deteriorated poster on the farside of the room. "My father bought it for me when he heard that the theater was closing down for good. After my mother heavily insisted, of course. It was the only thing he ever bought for me. Well...other than my bow, of course.

"After the movie, we went to the small ice cream parlor across the street. For the first time in my life, I was happy. All of us were happy. Except my dad, of course. He always said that emotions make you weak. After my mother begged him, he took out a small camera and took that picture of the three of us. He refused to be a part of it. He said that is was foolish to be photographed. Even with a mask on.

"That night, I dreamed that that would would be the start of a new life. One where my family would stop being criminals, and start being normal. But, like I said, it was just a dream. A dream of a foolish and naive little girl."

The archer pulls out the desk chair and sits down as she continues on.

"A week later, my mother got injured while dad and her were fleeing from the cops. They arrested her, and she went to prison for several years. A few days later, Jade and dad got in a fight. She ran away as I watched her pack. She said that she would disappear...just like the Cheshire Cat. I was foolish for not going with her, for my training just got tougher since Jade wasn't there to taken the brunt of his anger," she says depressingly. "The only reason I keep that photo is to serve as a reminder."

Wally looks at her. He goes to ask her what it is supposed to remind her of, but she beats him to it.

"It's a reminder that good things never last," she says sadly. "And that I am never meant to have such things."

She sniffles a little, but she doesn't cry.

"Artemis," Wally says comfortingly. "That is a lie. Everyone is meant to have good things happen to them. Yes, bad things can happen, but that's just what makes the good things, well...good. They're not meant to last forever. That's what makes them so special.

"Artemis, just because your family fell apart, doesn't mean that everyone is going to leave you. This Team will stand by you no matter what happens. I will stand with you. Because-"

"...We're a true family," Artemis finishes for him. "And true families stick together."

She holds out her hand. He clutches the tip of her forefinger tightly. They smile at each other.

"How is it that you can act like such an idiot," Artemis says with smirk, "but you know just what to say to make me feel better?"

"I guess that's just part of my charm," he jokes, causing the two of them to chuckle.

"Yeah, right," the archer replies.

She then scoops Wally up and heads to the door. She opens it slowly and pokes her head out. After confirming that the coast is clear, she slowly walks out of the room with Wally firmly clutched in her left hand. She then quietly closes the door without making a sound. She turns around and quietly makes her way to Wally's room.

She is about to open the door, when Robin suddenly drops down in front of her.

"Hello!" the Boy Wonder shouts, startling both Artemis and Wally, causing them to jump. Robin laughs at their reactions-glad that he got them on camera.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Artemis yells at Robin furiously. "I could have fallen and killed Wally!"

"I wouldn't say kill," the tiny speedster says. "More like...brutally injure."

Artemis just glares at the both of them and says, "Why are you bothering us? Can't you tell that we want to be left alone?"

"And why aren't you with Zee?" Wally adds quickly.

"I wanted to see what you guys are doing," Robin replies while fidgeting with his hands. "And Zatanna kicked me out of her room so M'gaan and her could discuss plans for your first date with Wally without me listening. She even charmed her room so I can't use anything to spy on them."

"That's it!" Artemis exclaims. "I'm leaving! I am leaving, and I'm taking Wally with me."

The archer storms back into her room and grabs a small bag. She gently places Wally inside and leaves it open. The bag is small enough that his chest and head poke out of the top of it when he stands. He holds onto the zipper for support.

She then exits the room, with Robin following close behind her. She stops when she gets to the control panel for the zeta tubes. She pauses for a moment; thinking of where to go. She can't go home, that would be foolish; her father would be waiting for her there. She can't go to Star City, because Ollie and Dinah would throw a fit and send her back here. She thinks about typing in random numbers, but she doesn't want to be marooned somewhere without a way to get help.

She is stumped.

That's when Wally chimes in. He tells her a set of coordinates to type in. She types them in without hesitation.

Before entering, she turns around and sees Robin leaning against a wall, nonchalantly.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Artemis asks confused.

"You wouldn't listen if I tried," Robin replies calmly. "Aren't you going to tell me to not follow you?"

"You wouldn't listen if I tried," Artemis says smirking, as she walks into the zeta tube.

After she disappears with Wally, the rest of the Team converges on Robin-demanding to know why the computer announced her departure.

"Relax guys," the bird says calmly. "I'll follow them and make sure they're safe. Besides, Wally only knows one place he can take her."

The young bird then jumps through the zeta tube leaving the rest of the Team at the Cave to sigh in defeat. Aqualad, being the Team's leader, realizes that someone is going to have to tell the League about this. He notices that everyone else also came to this realization, since they start to rapidly exit the room.

"Megan and I weren't here!" Zatanna shouts as she drags the Martian through a different set of zeta tubes.

"I was taking Wolf for a walk!" Superboy shouts back as Wolf and him exit the hangar.

Aqualad just sighs and states, "I guess I'll contact the League then!"

His voice echoes off the walls of the now empty room.

He walks up to the computer and calls up the Justice League. But he calls someone else first.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Meeting the Parents**

Artemis steps out of an abandoned photobooth in a hidden alleyway. She looks around not knowing where to go from here.

"Where are we?" she asks the tiny teenager in her purse.

"Keystone City," Wally replies happily.

"Why?"

"This is my home town. And, well, since I've technically met both of your parents..."

"You want me to meet yours? Oh, that's so sweet," Artemis replies happily.

She makes her way toward the picket fence on the far end of the alley. She stops when she hears Wally moving around in her bag. She looks down at him and sees him holding up her phone. She takes it from him.

"What's this for?" she asks.

"So you don't look crazy while I'm telling you the directions and talking to each other," he replies cheekily.

She blushes in response and thanks him.

Artemis pushes her way around a loose board in the fence at one end of the alley. She pretends to dial a number and then asks Wally which way to go. He guides her to his parents house with ease. To those around her, she actually appears to be person on her way to meet a friend or something. She fools everyone. Except for Robin, who is watching her from a building across the street as she exits the alley and walks down the sidewalk. He knows exactly where they are going.

Eventually, Artemis ends up in a neighborhood on the outskirts of town. Wally tells her the house number, and she goes to fake turning off her phone, but stops. She quickly puts it back to her ear.

"You still there?" she says, keeping up the guise. Her pace slows.

"Yeah," Wally replies. "What is it?"

"What if they don't like me?" Artemis says directly and worriedly, after a moment of tense silence. She stops walking.

Although he expected her to say something like this, Wally is shocked that she is being so direct about it. Usually, Artemis isn't this...open.

"I doubt that highly," Wally says reassuringly. "My parents are open and accepting people. They're used to stuff that's...unique. They have to deal with me, remember? You'll do fine. You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to. Besides, I'll be right there with you. If they have a problem with you, they have to go through me and my friends. I'm pretty sure your mother would help, too."

"As long as it's not Jade," Artemis chuckles.

She stops in front of the house and carefully places her phone back into her purse. Wally stands up and says that he wants to introduce her. Smiling, she agrees. She walks up to the door and knocks. She holds her purse up in front of her.

Martha answers the door. Before she can say anything, Wally speaks.

"Hey Mom!" Wally shouts taking Martha by surprise.

"Wally?" Martha asks the tiny figure poking out of the small hand bag. She holds the door for support.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Wally says, bringing her attention back to girl standing in the doorway. "Mom, this I my girlfriend Artemis. She's a member of the Team."

"Hi," Artemis says nervously.

After a moment of tense and awkward silence, Wally asks, "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Martha replies snapping out of her trance. "My apologies. Where are my manners? I'm Martha, Wally's mother."

"Nice to meet you," Artemis responds. "Is there a place we can sit? I kind of had to walk here from the center of town, and this bag is kind of heavy."

"Considering how much he eats, I don't doubt it," Martha replies jokingly, causing the two to laugh and Wally to grunt is disgust. "Please, take a seat in the kitchen. I'll get you something to drink. Is tea fine?"

"Tea would be great," Artemis says as she takes a seat at the table and setting the bag down.

Wally wastes no time in trying to escape the leather sack. He manages to get out of the bag without dumping the bag over, and he sits on top of it.

"Here you go," Martha says as she hands Artemis the cup of hot tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. West," Artemis replies politely. "And, if I may, where is Mr. West?"

"Please, call me Martha," Wally's mother says cheerfully. "And, Rudy should be down shortly. He's fixing the sink in the bathroom up stairs."

The room grows quiet-occasionally interrupted by the sound of power tools being used upstairs.

"I heard that you were the other victim of the accident," Martha states suspiciously. "So how are you...?"

"My normal height?" Artemis states nervously. "The Atom stopped by this morning. He was going to help Wally next, but his belt exploded after helping me. He said he'd be back tomorrow."

"Hmmm," Martha hums in agreement. "You're the archer, right?"

Artemis nods in agreement as she takes a sip of her tea.

"This is a pretty great house," Artemis says quickly trying to keep the room from falling into silence once more. "It's alot better than the loft my mother and I have in Gotham."

"Gotham?" Martha says confused. "I thought you lived with your uncle in Star City?"

"I do...just...," Artemis tries. She sighs and says, "Can you get Rudy? Because if I'm going to explain this, I'd like to do it only once. Please?"

"Of course," Martha says kindly. "Wait here."

Martha gets up and exits the room. She climbs the stairs; calling for her husband.

"I don't know if I can do this, Wally," Artemis tells him urgently-nervously fidgeting with her ponytail.

"Just relax," the speedster reassures. "You're doing fine. Besides, I'm right here with you if anything goes wrong."

Before the conversation can continue, Rudy walks into the room. He stops when he sees Wally sitting _on_ the table. He stares at the couple in the kitchen for a few seconds.

"Wow. You weren't kidding," Rudy says refocusing on Wally. "She sure is beautiful."

Everyone breaks into a small fit of laughter.

"Hi. I'm Rudolph West. Wally's father," he says holding out his hand.

Artemis stands up and shakes his plaster covered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. West," replies politely.

"So you're the girl he won't shut up about," Rudy chuckles. "And please, call me Rudy. Mr. West was my father."

Artemis nods in agreement as she sits back down. Rudy takes the seat across from her at the other end of the table.

"Sooo," Rudy says as firmly as he can. "My wife says you have something to tell us?"

"Yes," Artemis states, staring at the table. "For starters, I'm not Green Arrow's niece. I'm not related to him whatsoever. That was a cover story so that the Team would trust me when I joined."

"So who are you then?" Rudy asks, suspicion dancing across his face.

Artemis takes a breath, looks both of Wally's parents in the eye, and says, "I'm the daughter of Huntress and Sportsmaster."

Shock falls upon the parents' faces.

"And Cheshire is my older sister," she continues.

There is a short period of silence.

"Well," Rudy stutters. "That's alot to take in."

"There's more," Artemis states dimly. "I'm the reason this...happened."

She points at Wally. Rudy goes to ask why she thinks that, but is stopped when Artemis gives them the answer.

"This wasn't an accident," Artemis says with tears pooling in her eyes. "This was done on purpose. It's just that Wally got in the way. The machine was calibrated for me and only me. I would have been smaller than a quark, thinner than a string. Spor...My father wanted to get me out of the way. He couldn't stand the thought of his youngest daughter working against him. So he tried to harm me with a weapon he didn't know how to use. In the end, he almost...he almost killed me."

Artemis sobs for a little bit, then says, "And Wally...wWally just got in the way. He...He could of..."

Martha quickly gets up and hugs Artemis as she cries into her shoulder. Rudy gets up and hugs her from behind, while Wally rubs her arm comfortingly.

"My poor child," Martha says comfortingly. "Everything's going to be fine. Okay? This isn't your fault. Okay?"

"How is this not my fault?" Artemis asks, sobbing. "I was the one he was after. I was the target. Wally just-"

"Was trying to save you," the tiny speedster exclaims, fed up with her self-degradation. "I didn't care if I died, as long as I was trying to save you. The one I love. Because I can not stand the thought of waking up one day and not hearing you insult me or keeping me from doing something stupid. I...I just...couldn't. I didn't care if I survived. All I cared about was the thought that you would live to see another day.

"Artemis. None of this was your fault. Your father is to blame, not you. He kidnapped a scientist to build that weapon. He tied you to that chair. He pushed the button. And he left the door open. Yes, you were the target. But, he was the man behind it all. And I was the one that was stopping at nothing to get back to you."

"You're right," Artemis says strongly as she wipes her tears. "It's not my fault. Thank you, Wally."

She scoops him off the table and draws him in for a kiss. A very awkward, yet passionate, kiss. When they part, they are greeted by the sight of Martha and Rudy staring at them uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Artemis states as she sets Wally back down on the table. "That was..."

"In the heat of the moment?" Rudy states, chuckling. "We were young once, too, you know."

"And that's not the weirdest thing we've seen him do," Martha adds. "For example, have you seen him eat?"

The three of them share a laugh, as Artemis hugs them once more; thanking them for being so understanding and accepting.

"Artemis," Martha says. "You may not be like most other people, but we've come to accept such things from Wally's friends."

They embrace once more, before sitting back down. Martha is about to ask something when there is a knock at the door. The back door.

While Artemis and Wally are led to the kitchen, Robin watches them from his perch in the tree next to the kitchen window. The late afternoon shadows and late fall folliage conceal him from view. He planted a bug on the window to listen in on the conversation. Right as Artemis is handed her tea, Robin hers a slight rustling of branches above him.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Robin says cheekily. "Jade."

More rustling and some curses are heard as his guest approaches him.

"How did you know it was me and not Red?" Cheshire says flirtatiously from behind her mask.

"Roy's not that stealthy," Robin replies smirking. "Plus, he trusts Wally too much."

"And you don't?" the cat purrs.

"No. I just don't trust those that aren't my friends."

"So, why aren't you attacking me right now?" Jade purrs as she presses her sai against the young bird's throat.

"Because, right now, we're on the same side. We want to make sure that my friends and your family are safe. Deal?"

"Fine," Cheshire grunts-lowering her sai and taking a seat next to Robin. "Can you even hear what's going on in there?"

In response, he hands her a small earpiece.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The conversation in the kitchen drags on for a little while. Then Artemis, asks for Martha to get Rudy. They both know what's going to be said next.

During the pause, Robin asks, "So how did you know that they were here?"

"Aqualad called Roy's apartment in Star," Jade replies. "Except only I was there. Fishboy can be very forthcoming when pushed hard enough."

"You mean he left a message on the machine?" Robin concludes, showing her a recording he made of the phone call.

Jade just sighs, and says, "I called him back and asked for an address. He also said that he was calling The League as well."

"Wait!The League!?" Robin states hurriedly. "Then that means..."

"That means that you both are busted," the Scarlet Speedster fumes. He stares up at them through the base of folliage.

"I'm out," Jade says as she tries to make a run for it. Emphasis on tried.

"Really?" Flash says as he drags her back over to under the tree. "You were going to try to run away...from the fastest man alive?"

"And from the first sign of trouble while protecting your sister?" Robin adds as he drops down next to Flash.

"Fair points on both counts," Jade replies calmly. "So I guess I won't throw gas pellets in your faces."

"Just for that I'm gonna do this," Flash scowls.

In the blink of an eye, he vanishes and reappears this time as Barry Allen.

Jade takes notice of his changed appearance as Barry picks up both of them by the back of their collars and drags them toward the back door.

"Nice wardrobe change," Jade teases. "But who are you now?"

Flash doesn't answer, but Robin does.

"Jade meet Barry Allen," the bird says worriedly. "Wally's very pissed off and overprotective Uncle."

"You got that right, Rich Boy!" Barry adds sternly.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: This chapter contains a cameo appearance of my OC, Joseph Graves-a high-caliber private military contractor.**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Unexpected Guests...Again**

The Flash releases his hold momentarily, so he can knock on the door. Neither of them try to get away this time. He retightens his grip when the door is opened. Martha greets him.

"Hey, Barry," Martha states happily. Not noticing the two troublemakers in his grasp.

"Hey, Martha," Barry replies. His smile is quickly replaced by a look of disgust as he raises the two teenagers into view. "I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by, when I saw these two troublemakers digging through your garbage for credit card numbers."

"I was not digging through the garbage!" Jade exclaims.

"I was," Robin admits, ashamed.

"They were also spying on you and your guest," Barry adds.

"You can stop with the charade, Barry," Martha states annoyed. "I know why you're here. Hello, Richard."

"Hey, Mrs. West," Robin replies. "May we come in?"

"Certainly," Martha replies. She refocuses on Barry. "We're set up in the kitchen."

"Swell," Barry replies, shoving the two spies toward the table. He enters the room and says, "Good evening everyone! Look who I found hiding out in the backyard."

He pushes the two adolescents forward.

"Jade?" Artemis states questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I keep an eye on my sister?" Jade says annoyed.

Jade walks up to where Artemis is seated. She hesitates, removes her mask, and then lunges toward her; rapping her arms around Artemis's torso.

"I'm so glad you're back," the cat sniffles as Artemis hugs back. "And before you say anything, you should know that I've always cared about you. You're my sister, Artemis. No matter what, you'll always be that."

The two remained embraced for a little while. They break apart when they hear someone walking around upstairs. Before anyone can react, a redheaded individual tumbles down the stairs; crying out in pain.

"Roy!?" Jade exclaims when she sees who the redhead is. She runs towards him.

"Hey, Chesh," Roy grunts in pain from his fall. "Do mind helping me to the table? I think I twisted both of my ankles?"

Jade just sighs and picks him up. She helps him into the chair next to Barry, and then takes the seat next to Roy.

Martha turns toward Barry and Roy, and simply asks, "Is that everyone?"

Just then, the doorbell rings.

This time, Martha, Rudy, and Barry get up to answer the front door. They are greeted by the sight of man in a business suit flanked by two heavily armed, uniformed soldiers. They look like Marines. An armoured helicopter idles behind them in the middle of the street.

"Good Evening!" the businessman shouts, but his voice is barely audible over the sound of the spinning blades of the helicopter behind him. "Do you have room for a few more!?"

Martha, Rudy, and Barry share a glance, then Martha agrees to let them in. They then motion for the small posse to enter, and they comply. The helicopter leaves.

The new guest strolls into kitchen with a sense of authority. He stands at the entrance to the room-his guards flanking him. Everyone just stares at him.

"I see that I have your attention," the man says calmly. "So allow me to introduce myself. My name is Joseph Graves. I am the owner and Chief Executive Officer of Global Privatized Security; the company that Dr. Williams worked for, before he disappeared. And before you ask, I know exactly who each of you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin states smartly.

"Why don't you tell me?" Mr. Graves shoots back. "Mr. ...Grayson, isn't it?"

Everyone stares at the man in shock. For he has revealed one of the most highly kept secrets of the superhero community: Robin's identity.

Mr. Graves takes notice of their stares and tries to keep the situation civil.

"Officially," the trillionaire continues, "I am here to offer my sincerest apologies on behalf of the corporation for the nasty automobile accident involving one of my convoys and the Wayne Enterprises SUV carrying Ms. Crock and Mr. West to Wayne Tower, for a private meeting with Bruce Wayne."

"So that's what the rest of the world was told?" Artemis inquires. "That me and Wally are comatose?"

"Actually, you two are going through some serious physical therapy and rehabilitation," Mr. Graves informs.

"Oh," Artemis replies.

"Unofficially," Mr. Graves continues, "I am here to give you all my sincerest sympathies on behalf of my R&D team that was working on the device. It was never meant to be used as a weapon or on living subjects. Only as a way to facilitate the transportation of supplies and resources from planet to planet."

"So you developed a shrink ray as a fuel saving measure?" Robin states curiously. Mr. Graves nods, and Robin says, "That is sooo cliche. Practical...but cliche."

"What did you expect me to do with it? I may be a military industrialist, but I'm no Bond villain," Mr. Graves clarifies.

"So," Artemis starts. "You're just here to see that KF and I are okay and to apologize for your company's involvement in my Dad's scheme?"

"Pretty much," Mr. Graves replies. "And, if there is anything that you and Wallace need, Ms. Crock, I'll be happy to get it for you. As a way to make up for this... debacle."

Artemis just sighs and quietly mumbles, "I don't need your pity."

Wally snickers at this, and seeing straight through her tough girl act. Because only Artemis would be mad at the fact that three billionaires are basically indebted to her.

"I'd also like to say that my R&D team is helping Dr. Palmer as we speak, to help facilitate Wally's recovery, and that I am sorry about what happened to you, Jade," Mr. Graves states sincerely. "If it helps, I have my best man and his team tracking down Sportsmaster as we speak."

"And who would that be?" Jade asks; startling everyone, for she has not said a single word since Mr. Graves entered the house.

"My son," Mr. Graves states proudly. His face comforts slightly when he says, "And if anything happens to him...Lawrence will take part in a slow and agonizingly painful one way trip to the afterlife. And the best part...It will be legal...for me anyway."

"Wait...what?" Flash and Robin blurt out in concern over that last part of Mr. Graves's statement.

In response, Mr. Graves explains his position: "As the head of a law enforcement agency employed by the United States Government, my Marines and I are guaranteed certain protections under the Patriot Act. So basically, I could drop the Joker out of C-130 over Kansas, use him as target practice for a SAM launcher, and claim his death was an accident, and the government wouldn't even bat an eye."

The room falls silent as everyone at the table glares at Mr. Graves in shock. Even his guards are eyeing him suspiciously due to how calmly he stated that explanation.

"Not a Bond villain, really?" Roy states somewhat angrily.

"Just don't mess with my family, and I won't f#%& up your life," Mr. Graves replies. "I am pretty sure you all would agree with that. Especially, Oliver. Speaking of GA...Where is he?"

Upon saying that, a green-colored arrow crashes through the kitchen window and logs itself in table in front of Mr. Graves. Everyone stares at the arrow in a state of both shock and awe.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," Mr. Graves states nervously.

As he gets up, he turns to Robin and says, "And Dick. Remind Bruce not to be late to the investors meeting tomorrow. I know New Castle is not as big as most cities, but not being able to find it on a map was never a valid excuse."

The trillionaire turns toward Artemis and says, "Give the rest of The Team my regards."

Mr. Graves then exits the room, and he is escorted to the door by Barry Allen.

"You know," Mr. Graves states proudly as he waits for his chopper to land. "You Leaguers have a good set up here, with this...Team. So good that I might add my own member."

"Who? Your son?" Barry asks jokingly.

"No," Mr. Graves replies smirking. "My niece. She is literally _Karma_."

Mr. Graves's chopper lands in the middle of the street, and he is hurriedly rushed towards it by his guards. Once onboard, the helicopter lifts off. A barely audible 'klink' is heard, as a green tracking arrow attaches itself to the back of the helicopter.

"Looks like Mr. Queen would like to have a chat," Mr. Graves smirks after being informed of the tracking device.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Family Matters and Secrets**

While The Arrow of Star City tries to interrogate Mr. Graves in a large field outside of Central City, Robin is about to be interrogated by his friends in the Wests' kitchen in Keystone City.

After several minutes of intense staring and glares from Artemis, Robin finally concedes. His cover is blown, so whats the use with wearing the mask. He removes it, revealing brightly colored blue eyes.

"Sooo," the Boy Wonder starts sheepishly. "Who didn't know?"

Artemis just just glares at him.

"Dick Grayson," the archer states firmly. "You are Dick Grayson?"

Robin, now Richard, nods.

"So that's how I got the scholarship," Artemis states angrily. "Cause if you are Robin, then your guardian, Bruce Wayne, is Batman. He enrolled me in the Academy so...what...you can keep an eye on me? I thought you were my friend, Dick?"

"Wait!" Wally exclaims surprised. "Artemis! You go to Gotham Academy!?"

"Yeah," Artemis replies. "I started a few months ago. Anyway...Robin?"

Robin sighs and says, "At first, I was to keep an eye on you-just to see how you were adjusting. I always planned on telling you. I'm just surprised that Wally didn't tell you."

"You knew!?" Artemis exclaims at Wally feeling slightly betrayed.

"Of course I knew. He told me and Roy years ago, when we first started out," Wally explains. "We all were threatened by Batman not to tell anyone."

"Still didn't stop you from telling your parents," Rick grunts.

Jade just scoffs and says, "Oh please. Nearly every member of the Shadows knows who the Batman is."

"How do they know that?" Barry asks, slightly concerned.

"Because Bruce had a small fling with Ras's daughter, Talia," Rick says discomfortingly. "And Ras thought that Batman would be a great successor."

"Seriously!?" Artemis exclaims.

"Yeah," Jade confirms. "That guy is truly insane."

The room grows quiet once more.

"Soooo," Martha states uncomfortably. "Does anyone else have any other secrets that they want to share?"

"I'm dating Cheshire," Roy says in response.

"We know!" everyone choruses in annoyance.

"Seriously?" Roy exclaims.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"You were never one for keeping secrects, Roy," Wally says sincerely.

"So you must be Jade?" Martha states nervously-refering to the black haired girl sitting next to Roy.

Jade nods.

"Why are you here?" Artemis asks Jade bluntly.

"Can't I keep an eye on my sister? Make sure she's safe?" Jade replies defensively.

Artemis just glares at her-not accepting her sister's explanation.

"Artemis," Jades tries once more. "Despite what you might think, I do care about you."

"If you cared about me, then why did you run away?" Artemis asks Jade angrily.

Jade sighs heavily and says, "I do not regret my decision to leave."

Artemis just scowls. She goes to berate her sister, but Jade says something that catches her off guard.

"But I do regret not taking you with me," Jade says remorsely. "Not a day goes by where I think about how I should have been a better sister. How I should have watched over you, protected you. Especially from that monster we had to call our father."

"Jade," Artemis starts, "You couldn't have done that. The Shadows would have used me against you. As a way to force you to commit even worse acts than you have ever done."

The archer reaches out and clutches the assassin's hand as a comforting gesture.

"Jade," Artemis continues, "I am angry that you left, but you have to remember that it was my choice to stay...and wait. I waited for mom to be released, and I waited for you to come back. I just didn't expect it to be with you holding a sword to my throat."

"That wasn't my call," Jade objects strenuously. "And you know it!"

"I know," Artemis says sincerely. "I just...I just...I don't know...I just wish that...maybe we could stop fighting each other? And just get along?"

"You know we can't do that," Cheshire sighs. "We are on opposite sides of the law, after all."

"I know that," Artemis says as she withdraws her grip on her sister's hand. "It was foolish of me to think that anyway."

Artemis stares at the table gloomily. Her sister debates whether or not to extend an olive branch.

Jade makes a decision as she takes Artemis's hands in hers.

"Listen, Artemis," the cat starts, "I know that we're probably going to fight each other for awhile, but maybe one day, it will stop. I don't know when that will be, but...maybe in the meantime, I could drop by the apartment from time to time. Ya know, to see how mom is doing or something?"

"Yeah, that would be good," the archer replies, giving her sister a weak smile. "She would love that. I...would love that."

Jade gets up and walks over to Artemis. They embrace each other in a warm hug, that somehow mends part of the broken bond between them. It doesn't mend the bond completely-niether of them expects that-but it mends it just enough so that they can act like sisters once more.

"Now don't start thinking that I'm going to go easy on you," Jade teases as they separate.

"I don't expect you to," Artemis chuckles in response.

When Cheshire sits down, Richard-as a way to keep most of everybody in the smiling-starts telling the story of how Wally tried to run thrugh a wall like the Flash. Everyone laughs, except Wally-who just grunts in embarassment.


	28. Ch 28: Parenting 101

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Parenting 101** It is late in the evening when Clark Kent enters the small, mostly empty diner that he frequents daily for dinner. The owner, a large man in an apron with a pin that says Bibbo, waves hello.

Mr. Kent heads toward his usual spot: A small booth in the back corner of the diner. Bibbo hands him a menu.

"How are today, sir?" Bibbo asks warmly. "What will it be?"

"Doing good today, Bibbo," Clark replies mildly. "I'm meeting with someone, so I'm going to wait for them to get here first. But, I will take some coffee for now."

"The usual? Milk and sugar?"

"Yes, please."

"Coming right up."

As Bibbo works his way toward the kitchen, Mr. Kent tries to guess who is guest is supposed to be.

Earlier that morning, a note appeared on his desk.

It said:

 _Dear Mr. Kent,_

 _I heard that you like to do interviews with those costumed vigilantes and villians. I am one of those individuals. I would like to tell you my life's story. If you are interested, that is. If so, then meet me at your usual spot for dinner, and I will give you the story of a lifetime._

- _H_

That was all the note said.

And ever since it landed on his desk, his mind has been consumed by the thought of who the sender could be.

His train of thought is derailed when he hears the sound of a bell chiming.

He glances at the door.

He sees a middle-aged woman being pushed in a wheelchair by a young man with dark skin.

"I see you've got my message," the woman states when arrives at Clark's table. "Allow me to introduce my self. My name is Paula Nguyen. Formerly known as--"

"-- The Huntress," Clark interjects, handing her the menu. "I am well aware of who you are. I see that you are willing to let the public know about the life a villain."

"No," Paula corrects. She quickly flips through the menu. "That would my husband's story. You might have heard of him. He goes by the name--"

"Sportsmaster," Clarks interrupts once more, feeling a little unnerved.

"Mine is simply the story of how a young mother did everything she could to protect her daughters from a cruel and unforgiving world," Paula finishes sternly, glaring deeply into Clark's soul as she sets the menu down.

She turns to Luke--telling him to take a hike. As he exits, Bibbo returns to the table to take their orders.

"I'll take a hamburger with fries and a milkshake, Vanilla," Clark says warmly.

"Okay," Bibbo grunts. "And for you Miss?"

"I was seeing if I could make a request," Puala charms. "Steamed vegetables over rice, if it is not too much of a hassle."

"For a women as pretty as you, nothing is a hassle. We'll have those right out for yah."

They quietly wait for their food. When it arrives, Paula thanks Bibbo, and they resolve to eat in silence. After Bibbo takes their empty plates, Clark pulls out a pen and a notepad and starts to ask Paula some questions.

"What have you been up to since your release from Black Gate?" the reporter asks pointedly.

"Mostly keeping to myself. Working from home as telemarketer. And taking care of one of my daughters."

"If I'm not mistaken, you have two daughters correct?"

"Yes. It's just that...well, I haven't seen my other daughter since I was locked up. She ran away to get away from her father..."

"I bet that was troubling for her sister."

"Yes...It was... But Artemis vowed to never turn out like us. And so far she is keeping true to that vow. She got accepted to Gotham Academy recently due to her efforts and a generous scholarship to match."

"Interesting," Clark says disgruntedly, knowing that friend of his had something to do with that. "Have you ever had the inclimation to return to your former ways?"

"Now what kind of question is that?" Paula fumes, faking offense. She knew that this question would be asked, just not so soon.

"Honestly," Clark starts apologetically, "the kind that make award winning articles. Also, it's what most of our readers have come to expect. I did not mean to offend you."

"Oh, I'm just playing," she replies, flashing a cheshire cat smile. "I know what the public expects from people like me. And, no, I do not plan on returning to a life of crime."

"Why is that?"

"Well, for one, I can't run anymore," she joked. "And, two, I wouldn't be setting a good example for my remaining daughter. Artemis is just trying so hard, that it would just break her to see me relapse. Also, I don't want to lose watching her grow up and accomplish her goals. She's my inspiration, you know."

Clark sets down his pen and paper hard onto the table.

"Why are you really here, Paula?" he asks angrily.

For Clark Kent is many things. But naive and non-perceptive are not quality traits that he has.

"What do you mean? I said that I am here to tell the world my story," Paula taunts.

Clark scoffs, then quietly asks, "Did Bruce put you up to this? Cause if he did, then that is really low; even for him."

Puala scoffs, "Now what are you--"

"Enough Ms. Crock!" the usually mild-mannered man exclaims. "Now I am going to tell exactly what I told The Bat: Conner is perfectly fine where he is, with Canary and his friends. He is not my son, and he is not my responsibility! Understand?"

He gets up to leave, hastily wishing the former assassin a 'Good Evening'.

But Paula is not letting him walk out on her that easily.

"Sit down, Kal-El," she quiets sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, young man. Now sit down and listen to what I have to say!"

Kal hesitates, then relents when she threatens to call his mother.

At first, he thinks she's bluffing. But then he catches that all-knowing look in her eye, and he sits down. His mother used the same look to get him to obey when was younger.

He sighs and runs his hands over his face.

"How long have you known?" he asks concerningly.

"About your parents?" Paula smirks. "The Shadows have known for years. They don't plan to threaten them if that's what your worried about. And I've known about your non-relationship with Conner for the past week. I'm surprised you haven't caught my hints earlier."

"I've told been told that I have a hard head...hard as steel actually..."

"I've noticed. And it's okay if you feel scared about this whole thin--"

"Superman doesn't feel fear!" the Kryptonian interrupts.

"No," Paula relates. "But Clark Kent does, and that is who Conner needs, right now. He needs his father."

"But," he sighs. "I... I'm not sure that I'm ready to be a father. I... I'm scared I might mess up, and make things worse for him..."

"Oh please! The only way you that would happen is if you were as cruel as my ex-husband, and you're too much of a Boy Scout to do that," she endears.

She takes his hand and looks him in the eye.

"Clark," Paula smiles softly, "being a parent means that you will always worry about everything you do. For everything you do has an influence on your children. The only thing we can hope for is that they will turn out fine."

She sits back in her booth and smirks, "Plus, like you said earlier...no matter what, you'll still be a better parent than me."

Clark smiles and chuckles softly at this, and thanks her for her advice.

He then looks down at his notepad and grunts.

"Now," he coughs, clearing his throat. "I still have some time, and you did promise to give me the story if the century."

"That I did," Paula smirks proudly, as she recounts her tale of how she raised her daughters while under the vengeful eye of her lover.


	29. Chapter 29: The Boyfriend's Bedroom

****/WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!\\\\\\****

 **Chapter 2** **9** **: The Boyfriend's Bedroom**

Artemis looks around the small, yet cozy room, eyeing all the shelves and walls; seeing all the little trinkets, plaques, and trophies that fill them. There are awards for virtually everything:

Honor Society.

Science Fairs.

Chess Club.

Running.

"Wait," Artemis gasps, making her tiny boyfriend pause as he changes shelves. "You're allowed to do Track and Field!?"

Wally pulls himself up onto the shelf and stands next to the second place trophy that is in question, "Well, yeah. I'm good at it."

"But... what about you're powers?" the blonde inquires, concern slipping into her voice.

The redhead shrugs, "It helps me control them. And, gives me an excuse to tell my teachers when I have the urge to move or eat during class."

Art smirks at that last part and strides past him to another shelf. This one is filled with action figures. She sees his collection of Flash Memorabilia and chuckles, "A little egotistical, don't you think, Kid Doll?"

There's a hushed whoosh as Wally appears on the shelf, doubled over and panting frantically as he catches his breath. Having had to run from one end of the room to the other. A distance that is only a few feet for her is several miles for him. A realization that makes Artemis bite back on her doll joke.

"You okay, Baywatch?" She asks, a tenderness to her voice and her eyes show empathy.

"I'm fine, Beautiful," he replies, after finally catching his breath. "Just... missed judge the distance is all."

"I could... carry... you," she offers timidly, brushing some loose strands of silky gold behind her ear. "If you'd like...?"

Wally stands up at smiles at the offer, staring into her saucer-sized grey eyes, but refuses.

"Thanks, but... I'd like to do this on my own," he replies. "Plus, I like playing tour guide."

She smiles at him softly, and watches as he traverses the shelf. He points out all the various figurines. Many are recent, some are old-one is of Jay Garrick, tin hat and all-, a few are of other Leaguers and their proteges.

"How did you get all of these?" She inquires, slightly impressed.

He shrugs, "Some of the older ones are from Barry's old collection. The others are from this deal we have with the comic book stores. They give us free Flash stuff and fifty dollars in-store credit. It has something to do with the companies using our likeness or something."

Artemis smiles and chuckled when he leaned against one and it toppled over. Pinning him down. Artemis picked up the doll, then gasped as she got a closer look at it.

The doll is supposed to be her, she realizes. For, it has blonde hair and is dressed in a green costume, but not her costume. It's a rendition of Oliver's. She smiles softly as she places it back on the shelf.

"This is my second favorite," Wally says, smiling up at the blonde giantess. "It's like... a look into the future."

Artemis feels her heart skip a beat, and she timidly responds with, "Really...?"

For it's not like she hasn't thought about her future. Ever since she became a hero, she knew that she'd always be one. She just didn't think that she would be good enough to be GA's replacement.

"Yes, really," Wally smiled. "You have the potential I've seen it. Plus, Roy is too hard headed and rash to be Green Arrow, and red is more of his color. Plus, you already look super awesome in green."

Artemis chuckled and blushed, acting more like a fangirl than the tough girl she always put out. And, Wally smiled brightly because of it. For, he loves these small moments and glimpses he gets of the girl behind the mask.

"Plus, the Flash will need his partner," he proclaimed proudly; gesturing to the red figure next to the green one they were previously discussing.

It's a shorter version of Barry's figurine, except for the green eyes and youthful complexion.

"They make a cute couple, don't they," Wally smiles cheekily, earning a large happy smile in return from his giantess of an archer.

"Come here," Artemis smiles as she carefully scoops her tiny boyfriend off the shelf. "It's time for me to spend a little bit with my favorite action figure.

She carries him over to the bed and lays down; placing the tiny speedster on her chest, which is partially bare due to the low cut of her tank top.

"How is it that this size makes you look even cuter?" the giant blonde smirks as she rolls the pad of her forefinger along Wally's tiny back.

Wally sighs and leans into the action like a puppy being petted.

"The same way this perspective makes you look even more beautiful," he smiles up at her brightly, as he lays back and stretches out across her bare skin.

In response to the contact, Artemis inhales sharply.

"God... I want to kiss you right now," she says huskily. "But, I really don't want to suck your cute little face off."

"Doesn't mean that I can't kiss you," Wally smirked suggestively.

He crawls up and stands on her collar bone; the right position to kiss a sensitive spot on her neck, making her gasp. As he makes his way down to her chest, one of her hands grips the sheets like vise, while the other quickly covers her face with a pillow to muffle the voices she makes. Now sure, his parents are out getting food, but there is no way in hell that Artemis is going to let her sister and rival know what is going on in this room.

He moves down her breastplate, kissing a sensitive spot at the start of her right breast. The giantess responds by arching her back. This motion combines with the quaking of her rapid breathing makes Wally lose his footing. He tumbles forward and gets trapped in her bra—pinned between the cup and her nipple. As he tries to free himself, his abdomen and groin rub against her areole—making her cry out in pleasure.

"W-Wallyyyy... nngghhhh...," she moans quietly.

Artemis never felt like this before. Having her tiny lover pleasure her like this made her feel powerful; like a goddess. It's such a turn on, that she felt a sensation of heat and want pooling within the sensitive flesh between her legs. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together to try to relieve the sensation. Instead, the friction had the exact opposite effect: increasing the heat until her wants were becoming too painful to deny. She threw away the pillow and moaned loudly as she reached down to unbutton her pants. For, sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Wally freed himself and slide between her breasts. He watched as one of her massive digits plugged into her folds. Her back snapped like a bow string. Arching up, as she moaned huskily. He smirked at the thought of having this much power over her, even at this size!

Unable to watch any longer, Wally climbed under her shirt and slid down her well-toned abdomen. He vibrated the whole way down, making her flinch and squirm. He stopping when his feet hit the back of her hand.

Upon feeling the small tap, Artemis pulled back her hand. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched, entranced, as her boyfriend did the unthinkable. She moaned loudly as she watched him vibrate and slide down into her-

Artemis shot up as she woke with a gasp. Her breathing heavy and ragged as felt a cold sweat dripping down her skin. She looked around, flustered, as she tried to calm herself down. She took deep breathes to slow her rapidly beating heart, as she slowly came to the realization that it was just a dream.

 _A blissful, wonderful dream_ , she smirked mentally.

She laid back down, and run her hands through her scalp. Groaning, she recounted that this boy was going to be the death of her, and she, him.

She covered her blushing face and sighed heavily, when she heard a tiny grunt from next to her. She rolled over and faced the nightstand. She smiled softly at the sight of her boyfriend sleeping on a small pillow, with a hankerchief as a blanket.

 _Man, he's so cute like that_ , she grinned mentally and physically.

She pet his back gently, smirking as she watched him unconsciously curl into her touch. If only he knew that he had a similar effect on her, her mind ponders.

As she watched him for a bit longer, she notices that his legs and arms twitch slightly. An obvious tell from he speedster needs, specially the need to constantly be in motion. She frowned a little as she thought about all the times she called him out on it, thinking that he was just being too hyper.

She laid on her side, and slowly drifted off. Wondering about all the times he had to put up with her. Knowing that the two off them were going to need to talk about many things.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the tardiness. I literally forgot about this story, but don't worry. I plan on finishing it before Spring. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, did you see Season 3!? EEEEEEEEEK! It was wonderful! And, the tease at the end was just great! Season will never get here fast enough. Anyway, I'll have another part ready for next month. If you haven't checked out my Wattpad yet ( Karma_WarHawx), please do. I'm more active on there. Have fun guys! And, stay Whelmed!**_


End file.
